For Who They Really Are
by KathleenC
Summary: You guys need to tell me if you want this to be my final chapter or not... I asked some of my friends to read this and they said it was cool... i'd like to hear what you think...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter character or anyone else for that matter.  
  
A/N: I'm not a big Harry Potter fan but I like to write. This is my first fanfic, EVER! ( There is just something about Draco and Hermione that I find appealing. So please be nice and give me all the necessary corrections. Thanks. You can also e-mail me. I'd definitely appreciate that.  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
It had been exactly two years, three months and twenty-seven days since everyone at Hogwarts had last seen Hermione Granger. Her parents had moved her out of Hogwarts to try a new school with both muggle and witch studies, Mugwit. It was for advanced learning and not just anyone could get in. But finally on her last year in witch school (A/N: Is that what it's called?) her parents decided to let her go back to Hogwarts. It was a tough decision once again Hermione was leaving all her friends at Mugwit behind. Although she was saddened she was also excited it had been so long since she had last seen Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
"Hey." Marisa walked into the room.  
  
"Hey." I looked up from my book.  
  
I couldn't help but notice the look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" I stood up from my bed and took a seat beside her.  
  
"You're leaving. I mean we've been roomies since we first got here and you're all I've got." Tears began to flow from her eyes.  
  
"Of course not. You've got the whole school at your feet. I mean you're Marisa Santos!" Hermione raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Herm, I've got something to confess." Marisa looked up at me. "You see uh. before the school year started my papa talked to Professor Dumbledore and he uh. asked. uh. if . I could. uh. go-to-Hogwarts-so-he-said-yes-and-I'm- moving-to-but-I'm-not-sure-if-you-want-me-to-but-I-don't-mind-because-" She took a deep breath. "Just because."  
  
I registered Marisa's entire sentence, "Are you telling me that when I go back to Hogwarts this year you'll."  
  
"Be with you." Marisa finished my sentence.  
  
"That's so cool." I smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean I assumed that you wouldn't want me to go, I mean you've got your own set of friends there." She rambled.  
  
"No way! You're like a sister to me and trust me there aren't that much interesting people in Hogwarts." I hugged her again. "You don't know how happy I am. I've got to tell you that I am scared to death. But wait a minute what house will you be in?"  
  
"According to papa uh. what's that name again? Oh yeah, Gryffindor!" She smiled.  
  
"You'll be with me." I told her.  
  
"I'll be arriving after you. I'm going on a cruise with my family." Even if Marisa looked Hispanic she definitely didn't talk like one. She had a strong American accent. "Which will be better for you so that you'll be able to bond with you're "BOY" friends." She laughed. "What boyfriend?" Sean and David walked into the room. "Everyone knows Hermione is my girlfriend!"  
  
"Everyone except Hermione." David commented. We all laughed. Sean walked over to me and gave me a hug.  
  
"We're going to miss you." He kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"And Marisa." I told him.  
  
"Huh?" He looked at me.  
  
"I'm leaving too." Marisa pitched in.  
  
"NO!!!" The two boys shouted in unison.  
  
"You can't." David gave his funniest sad face.  
  
"Gawd! You two have to be the strangest guys in school." Marisa laughed.  
  
"Yeah but we rule the school now we can't rule because." David whined.  
  
"We won't be here." I laughed.  
  
Although we were just a bunch of really, really good friends everyone assumed that I was going out with Sean and that Marisa was seeing David. I mean I can kiss Sean on the lips and that isn't a big deal to anyone or should I say us at least. It was just a whole buddy system thing.  
  
"When are you leaving? I mean today being the last day of vacation and everything." Sean winced.  
  
"School starts on a week from now but the train is leaving tomorrow." I told him. "Then Marisa is following."  
  
At that moment an owl came in. David walked over and took the telegram.  
  
"It's for you Marisa." He handed it to her.  
  
"So will we be allowed to visit you?" Sean asked. "On the weekends I mean or on breaks or something. Wait! Isn't there a Exchange Student Program this year?"  
  
"Yeah but Sean you can't." I trailed.  
  
"So what? I'm the student body president. Someone needs to represent this school." He smiled.  
  
"We'll sign up!" David said happily.  
  
"Whatever!" Marisa and I said in unison.  
  
"Oh wow! You guys check this out." Marisa waved around her letter. "Marisa dear the trip has been cancelled you will be able to leave for Hogwarts first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"You mean you're leaving with Hermione?" David asked.  
  
"That's what the letter says." She replied.  
  
"Cool!" I pitched in.  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
The next day Hermione and Marisa had missed the train but luckily Professor Dumbledore had requested someone to stay behind incase someone gets left behind. It wasn't a problem for Hermione and Missy but what they didn't know was.  
  
Harry's P.O.V:  
  
"Come on Ron! Hurry it up!" I called on after him as we approached the platform.  
  
"Slow down Harry. I'm nervous as it is." He trailed behind.  
  
Ron was nervous about seeing Hermione again. What could possibly be different I mean it's only been two years.  
  
We stepped into the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"I wonder if Hermione is on board already." I wondered aloud.  
  
"Are you kidding knowing that girl she was probably on board the first." Ron snickered.  
  
We looked for a vacant "CABIN". When we finally found one the train had already blown it's whistle.  
  
"Harry, we've already paged Hermione and she still hasn't came. Do you still think she's coming?" Ron questioned.  
  
"I don't know Ron." I replied. "Just sit back and enjoy this is our last year in Hogwarts."  
  
I leaned into my chair.  
  
I mean come one. Can a person change in two years?  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
"Please hurry I don't want to be late." I told the driver of the speed boat. (A/N: hehe!)  
  
"I hate to say this Miss but you are already late." He laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Marisa!!!" I whined.  
  
"I know! I know!" She put her hands up in surrender. "This is partially my fault. But, hey you didn't wake up either."  
  
"I know I'm sorry. I was just really looking forward to seeing my friends again." I sighed.  
  
"Ahh. the famous Harry Potter." She laughed. "And who's the one you liked? Oh yeah, Ron Weasley."  
  
"Come on. I mean it wasn't a big thing. I had a crush on him, so what?" I shrugged.  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
Harry and Ron kept looking around for their friend. They still hadn't found her. They sat impatiently waiting for Dumbledore's welcome speech.  
  
"This is the part I always hate." Ron mumbled. "I'm starving!" One by one the first years were placed into their houses. Some other boring announcements came about Voldemort who was now in the underworld. Never to come back to harm anyone.  
  
"And you." Dumbledore paused. "Wait one more announcement."  
  
"Aww!!" The crowd whined.  
  
"As most of you know Miss Granger will be returning she should be here soon. She will be with Miss Marisa Santos. I expect all of you to be welcoming to our return student as well as our new student." Dumbledore announced.  
  
Everyone began to whisper. It was only once in awhile that Hogwarts ever really accepted a student who hadn't started her first year there.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
I took a deep breath as I got out of the boat.  
  
"They probably started the ceremony already." I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Miss Granger, welcome back." A familiar voice came from behind.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!!" I yelled with glee and ran over to him. "Oh, it's so good to see you."  
  
"I must say the same for you Miss Granger and I must say you're looking very lovely." He commented.  
  
"Thanks." I smiled at him. I had to admit my looks had definitely improved since I left. I mean I look the same just more. mature and my I don't have a lion's hairdo anymore.  
  
"Miss Santos." He smiled. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Hogwarts."  
  
"I do too." She smiled.  
  
"I'll be waiting in the Great Hall." At that he disappeared.  
  
"I'm so gonna like it here!!" Marisa yelled.  
  
"I knew you would." I looked around for my bag. "Where are our things?"  
  
"Maybe." Marisa shrugged.  
  
"Never mind come on!" I took her hand and we ran to the Great Hall.  
  
"Do I look okay?" I asked Marisa.  
  
"The same, which is like totally gorgeous." She smiled. I study my figure I hadn't received my robe yet so I had to make do with the pants and mid-riff I had on.  
  
"I don't look to revealing do I?" I asked again.  
  
"Can't we just go in? I mean it's not like they've never seen you in." She pointed to my outfit.  
  
"I get the picture but I want to make a good first. I mean second. I mean. whatever!" I sighed. "I'll knock on the door when I tell you to come in you come in after me okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Marisa nodded her head.  
  
I held on to the door and nervously pushed it. I didn't know why I as so nervous. I mean people just don't change it two years, do they?  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
Hermione quietly brushed passed the door. Everyone was so busy. But she happened to catch a boy's eye. His stormy grey eyes were absorbing every single part of her body. Not very far from her, somewhere in the corner.  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
The moment I felt a different movement in the room I automatically looked up. There I saw the face of an angel, the body of a super model and the deepest brown eyes I felt like I was drowning. She was looking for someone. Who is this girl she looks so familiar. No. it can't be. Granger?  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
I looked around the room. Everything looked the same, so familiar. I spotted Harry and Ginny but there was another I was looking for. Ron. I spotted him coming from under the table. He had a grin on his face, I smiled. He looked up and saw me, he was stunned.  
  
"Hermione, I've been waiting outside for the last." Marisa stormed in. I forgot to teach her the technique to get in quietly. Everyone was staring at us. "Oh, boy."  
  
I looked at Harry. He had the biggest grin on his face. He automatically jumped from his seat and ran towards me and I to him. (A/N: Slow motion type, like in the movies)  
  
I wrapped my arms around him and after what seemed to be forever he put me down.  
  
"Harry!" I smiled. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was something I picked up from Mugwit.  
  
He looked at me stunned. I turned to Ron who was now standing still towering me but now by that much.  
  
"And look at you!" I hugged him too. "You guys don't look at all different well, maybe a little taller but that's it."  
  
Then I remembered Marisa. Everyone had gone back to minding their own business.  
  
"Marisa come here." I smiled at her. She gracefully walked over.  
  
"Marisa, Harry and Ron." I introduced them.  
  
"Hey." She smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Harry said politely putting out his hand.  
  
"You too." She shook it.  
  
"Marisa.." Ron bowed.  
  
"Pleasure." She smiled at Ron.  
  
I noticed that I wasn't getting the nervous feeling when I was with Ron. I looked at my two friends and admired the way they looked now.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" Harry wiped his cheek.  
  
"No. I'm just trying to see what's different."  
  
"Nothing really. They're just taller." A new voice entered our conversation.  
  
"Ginny!" I gave her a hug. "You look absolutely stunning."  
  
"I should say the same for you. You've got every single guy at Hogwarts checking you out." She pointed to my stomach, which was showing.  
  
I placed my hand over it. "That's just about it." I smiled.  
  
"No way! I mean look at that smile, your hair has definitely done wonders for you now and your face just adds a plus." She hugged me again.  
  
"Thanks." I smiled. "Oh by the way, this is Marisa."  
  
"Hi! I'm Ginny."  
  
"And you're also very pretty." Marisa commented.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled. "Hermione, you didn't tell me what an amazing friend you had."  
  
"She already knows that." Marisa laughed.  
  
I cautiously looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be staring at me. I had Pansy glaring, Padma gaping and Lavender smiling. No one really changed, they all just look older.  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
I watched as Herm. Granger greeted her friends. Her smile was sickening, it could brighten any day.  
  
"Draco." A voice cut my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?" I looked at Pansy.  
  
"Could you pass the bread?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Pansy, it's on the other side of you." I glared at her. I stood up and was about to leave the room but Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"I would like to announce this years head boy and girl." He looked at me.  
  
For the past years Dumbledore felt that it would be more exciting if he announced the head boy and girl during the Welcoming Ceremony. (A/N: Is that what you call it?)  
  
Everyone in the room kept quiet and waited in anticipation.  
  
"Our head boy will be Draco Malfoy." All the Slytherins cheered.  
  
"And I would like to welcome back our new head girl Hermione Granger!" The entire room applauded. I had no idea how many people actually liked the mudblood.  
  
I noticed Ginny whisper something in Hermione's ear.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
"You're head girl." Ginny whispered into my ear as I was talking to Harry.  
  
"No way." I looked at her.  
  
"Yeah. Dumbledore just announced you weren't paying attention." Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
I noticed Ron and Marisa having a deep conversation. I smiled to myself, Marisa was definitely going to like it here.  
  
"May head boy and girl come up here please." Dumbledore called this time I heard him. I nervously looked around the room.  
  
As I passed by the Slytherins began to whisper.  
  
"I can't believe she's head girl she hasn't studied here in the last two years." They all whispered.  
  
I approached Dumbledore and noticed that the head boy wasn't there. Who could he possibly be? You see? That's what I get for not playing attention . I looked behind to see who was approaching the table.  
  
"Malfoy." I gave him a confused look.  
  
"Mudblood, looks like were going to be working together this year." He sneered at me.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, I'm sure you know both of you will be sharing one study room but each of you will have your own bed chamber." The headmaster said weakly.  
  
"Yes, sir." I replied softly.  
  
Oh god, oh god, oh god, god, god!!! My mind began to reel at the thought of sharing a study room with him. Why? I knew perfectly well that I had gotten over the whole mudblood deal.  
  
"Would you like me to show you to your quarters?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
I didn't say anything anymore.  
  
"Yes, sir." Draco finally spoke up.  
  
"Follow me then." The three of us left the Great Hall.  
  
They passed through many halls and finally discovered that they were right in between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses.  
  
"What would you like your password to be?" The little girl in the painting asked.  
  
"Uh." I bit my lip and looked at Draco.  
  
"How about mudbllod beware!" He laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Real nice Draco." I glared at him.  
  
"Please." The head master interrupted.  
  
"Sorry." I smiled. "So what do you think your password shall be?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked the little girl.  
  
"Sammie." She smiled.  
  
"Boys names for girls. That's really cute." I smiled at her again. "That's our password." I looked at Draco.  
  
He shot me a confused look. "What?"  
  
"Sammie." I nodded my head.  
  
"Okay." He mumbled mostly to himself.  
  
"Well I shall leave you two to get settled in. Oh and by the way the fireplaces in your room shall lead to the entrance of your respective houses." Dumbledore said as Draco and I entered the painting.  
  
I walked in and looked around.  
  
"Wow!" Was all I managed to breath out.  
  
Draco grumbled as he followed behind me.  
  
"Look I know you don't want to be here as much as I do and I'm sorry if you've got a problem with me being muggle-born but could you please be more bearable." I jumped onto the couch.  
  
"No problem." He replied and took a seat on the chair by the fireplace.  
  
That's it? That's all it took for Draco to get of my case? Something was definitely wrong with this picture.  
  
"So my name from here on is Hermione." I looked at him.  
  
He smiled at me, "Yeah and I'm Draco."  
  
He had the nicest smile.  
  
"You should do that more often." I told him.  
  
"What?" He shot me a confused look.  
  
"Smile." I smiled at him.  
  
"I prefer not to." He looked away.  
  
What is up with this guy? One minute he's prince charming and the next he's back into that ugly toad I see him as.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My reputation Grange. Hermione." He corrected himself.  
  
"Sorry." I put my head down. This was definitely going to be a long year.  
  
He's a guy and it's like he's got permanent PMS.  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
She hasn't changed one bit. Even if she looks totally different same talkative annoying little girl but why isn't it getting to me?  
  
"I'm going to change." She stood up and walked into her room. I sat there just staring at the fireplace.  
  
"Wooo----w!" I said sarcastically and she just shook her head.  
  
Everything about Hermione Granger is different yet so the same. I sank deeper into the chair.  
  
Moments later Hermione stepped out of her room. She was in jogging pants, a cotton shirt and her hair was up in a messy ponytail.  
  
She looked at me. "What?"  
  
I shot back to reality I hadn't realized that I was staring at her.  
  
She walked back to the sofa and sat down again.  
  
"So how was your summer?" She looked at me.  
  
What was wrong with this girl? She acts like were friends.  
  
"Uhh." I rambled. "Good. They buried my father along with Voldemort if that interests you."  
  
"Oh gosh! I'm sorry." She put her head down in shame.  
  
Remembering my father pained me. He wasn't a good person or a good man but no matter what I would always look up to him a dad.  
  
"It's not a big deal. I mean most people don't understand the relationship I had with my father. Everyone assumes that I don't care but I do. I care a lot." Now what was my problem? Why the hell was I telling the mud. muggle- born about my feelings.  
  
I stopped.  
  
"I know you don't trust me so you don't have to go on is you don't want to." She stood up from her seat. "I understand." She began to walk towards her room.  
  
"Grang. Hermione wait!" I called out. She stopped and turned around. "I wouldn't mind."  
  
She smiled at me and walked back her place.  
  
"I miss him but not as much as other kids do when they lose their parent's. I mean who would miss the beatings, the curses basically hell. But it's like having a dad who's a drug-addict. He may be an ass but you'll always just see him as dear ol' dad. No matter how many mistakes he's done; how many times he's let you down or even how many times he's hurt you. His mere presence means something."  
  
"I know what you mean." She replied.  
  
"No you don't your Miss Perfect Granger! You didn't even study in Hogwarts for the last two years and somehow you managed to become head girl. Your life is all full of color and happiness!" I muttered.  
  
"I never intended to become head girl!" She yelled at me. "You think you know what pain really is don't you! Do you know what it's like trying your best to fit in? No one in this school ever really accepted me. I was just the tail of Harry Potter, the so-called girl friend of Ron Weasley. Oh who was she again? That mudblood bitch who somehow managed to get into Hogwarts! You did that to me. You tormented me! That's why I had to be the best to BEAT the best.  
  
"You don't what it's like being made fun of just because I was born into the wrong family. No one ever wanted to see me for who I really am. No one ever took the chance to get to know me! People look at me and say, 'Oh, that's Mudblood Granger she's probably headed to the library to read again. Doesn't she have anything better to do?' You know what I didn't enjoy going to the library every single day but reading a book was sure as hell better than being made fun of or listening to your two guy friends talk about Quidditch some sport you don't even care about. Now Malfoy do you still think my life is all about rainbows and butterflies, think again because that's only part of what I've gone through. I haven't even told you about my family. Now do you still think your life is all that hard?" She stormed into her room.  
  
I stared at her door stunned. I had no idea how much this affected her. She knew exactly how I felt. Guilt was washing over me as I thought of what I had done to her in the past. 


	2. Catalina Connelly Malfoy !

For Who They Really Are: Catalina Connelly. Malfoy(?!)  
  
A/N: Thanks you guys keep all the reviews coming. It inspires me a lot!! And I would absolutely love it if you guys e-mailed me. ( My address is tinx_4ever@yahoo.com  
  
Secret Destiny - Thanks so much! You've inspired me to continue the story.  
  
Crazy - Thanks for the review! Something MIGHT happen to Draco and Hermione, but do they know?!? (  
  
The Charmed One - I'm glad you like it. I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, fine by me! (  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!!" I yelled to myself.  
  
Why in the world did I just do that? This really, really sucks. I have just told Draco Malfoy, the meanest person in the world my inner most feelings. No one even knows and I mean no one!! Not Harry, not Ron, not Marisa, not Ginny, not even my own mother for crying out loud. I mean let's face it I haven't studied in Hogwarts for two years, and it's like I don't even know these people anymore. Everyone is acting so different.  
  
"Shit!" I was so frustrated.  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"What!?" I screamed.  
  
"Uh. can I talk to you?" Draco's soothing. no wait. annoying (that's better) voice whispered.  
  
"Not now Malfoy." I buried my face into my pillow. "Don't you think you've caused enough damage? This is not exactly a good time."  
  
"Okay. uh. if you need me I'll be in the Slytherin Common Room for the next hour."  
  
How could a boy so horrible have the voice of an angel? Wait. I didn't just say that.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
I cried myself to sleep.  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
What a mess I've created. This has never happened to me before. I've never felt so guilty in my life. not even when my father made me kill all those innocent muggles.  
  
I mean all my life I was raised to believe that I was in one of the most powerful families. I was allowed to do anything I wanted but of course my father already planned everything I wanted out, whether or not I really wanted it. Everyone thought I wanted to be just like my father but I didn't and only my mother understood that because she was the only one who saw what my father was truly like. The coldhearted beast was probably the devil himself (if not worse). He was like a dog following everything his so- called Master told him to do. When his Master said sit, he sat. When his Master said kill, he sure killed. And when his master said I want your oldest, he gave up his only daughter.  
  
Thinking of Catalina brought tears to my eyes. No one knew of her being my sister because when she began in Hogwarts she was the first Malfoy to get into Gryffindor. So she carried my mother's maiden name to keep the "sacred Malfoy name" in tact. I was not allowed to have anything to do with her when I began in my first year. Often times I would look at the Gryffindor table to see her talking to all the other Gryffindor kids. She was their sister then, not mine.  
  
And tomorrow everyone will learn who truly killed Voldemort.  
  
I decided not go into the Slytherin common room anymore. And as I though of my older sister all I wanted to do was drift of to dream land and see her one last time.  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
The next morning all the students at Hogwarts had found a note on their dressers informing them to wear black for a memorial. No one knew whom it was for, except Draco.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
I woke up the next morning to find a note on my dresser.  
  
Good Morning Student, (A/N: sorry, I have no idea what to say.)  
  
Today, the 1st of September, we would like to request you all to dress in your most formal black attire. Muggle-wear will do fine. We will see you in the Great Hall at ten this morning.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
What could this possibly be for? I might as well look good if I am to be humiliated in front of all those Slytherins. Draco probably told them everything. And as I once read, "If you're going to fall, fall with style." Of course that isn't really a quote I just got it off some magazine.  
  
I got out of bed and began to get ready. I looked into my trunk to look for the only black outfit I had.  
  
A knock came from the door.  
  
"Yeah?" I called out from my bathroom.  
  
"Hermione? Oh good you're up. uh. I know that you're kind of.. uh. I need help." He whined.  
  
I looked at myself one last time in the mirror and walked to my door.  
  
I saw Draco standing there looking helpless. He gaped at me.  
  
"What?" I gave him an annoyed look.  
  
It took everything in me to look at him like that. He looked like he hadn't slept all night and his eyes were red and puffy.  
  
"You look like you were hit by a bus?" I told him.  
  
"A bus?" He quistioned.  
  
"Yeah. you know." I began., "It's a motor coach for public transportation."  
  
"Really? What book did you read that in?" He looked at me.  
  
"The dictionary?"  
  
"What's that?" He looked even more confused now.  
  
"Forget it. What do you want?" I rolled my eyes knowing that if I kept explaining all the muggle things in the world we'd get out of here as bones.  
  
"I need help with this." He lifted it up.  
  
"A tie? Why?"  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"What now?" I asked in frustration.  
  
"You rhymed."  
  
"Do you always act retarded? Give me that." I took the tie from him and began to put it on. "You should really learn how to do this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it comes in handy." I finished it. "There."  
  
He looked at it in awe. "Why learn how to do this when I have you as a roomie." He smiled at me.  
  
This guy is just too weird. He's acting like nothing happened last night.  
  
"Well I should get going now. The ceremony begins in thirty minutes." He ran out of the room  
  
"What ceremony?" I mumbled to myself.  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
Hermione fixed herself up a little more and walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Hey everyone." She called out making her presence known.  
  
"Hey, Herm. wow! You look good." Ginny smiled and walked over to her.  
  
She looked down at her outfit. It was a simple short, black spaghetti strap dress with a hanging cardigan over it.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
"Thanks, Gin. You do too. Did you see Marisa, I hope you guys made her feel welcome on her first night." I smiled.  
  
"Of course we did. She and I are roomies. She's already in the Great Hall with Ron. Harry's been waiting for you. I'll go ahead okay." She smiled at me.  
  
"Sure." I took a seat and patiently waited for Harry.  
  
A few minutes later Harry came running down the stairs his hair all messed up again. But he looked handsome in his suit.  
  
I stood up and he looked at me.  
  
"Wooow! You look amazing." He smiled at me.  
  
"You look good too." I said. "We better go."  
  
"Come on." We walked to the Great Hall. I noticed how all the seats were put together and the tables were gone. I looked straight ahead to see Marisa waving at me. Harry and I walked up to them.  
  
"What's this for?" I looked at Marisa.  
  
"I don't know. I'm the new kid here." She smiled at me.  
  
Dumbledore's cough interrupted everyone who was talking.  
  
"Ah. yes, good morning to you all. This morning we are here to give a memorial service to the one who conquered Voldemort. She used to be a student here but she graduated two years ago. And up to this very moment not one person knows who this girl is except of course for her family. She used to be in the Gryffindor house. She was the "older sister" of all the first year Gryffindors and somehow she managed to steal every boys heart not only with her beauty but everything in her." I noticed that the Head Master was crying.  
  
"She was an amazing girl and had no problems accepting people for who they really are. And that's one lesson I hope you can get from.." He ccleared his throat one last time. "Catalina Connelly." He paused. "Malfoy. Or to most of you just plain Catalina Connelly."  
  
Everyone was in some state of shock. Tears began to flow from my eyes as I remembered Catalina. She was probably the nicest person I've ever known.  
  
She defeated Voldemort?  
  
"And now as we continue Catalina's memorial we would like to present to you a short documentary of Catalina's life here in Hogwarts."  
  
One by one they showed Catalina's beautiful face with everyone dear to her. The second to the last picture was a picture of her family. No one could miss Draco's face. They were three children, her and Draco and another little boy. And the last picture was definitely the most heart warming. It was a picture of her in a swing smiling. She had the most beautiful face.  
  
"And as we continue I would like to call on Catalina's youngest brother Michael. He's only five years old.  
  
A cute little boy in a suit began to walk slowly across the stage.  
  
"Hi! My name is Michael. Mommy asked me to go on stage to say something nice about Tali." He mumbled. "Many days ago mommy went to me and told me daddy went away forever and I cried. I had a big boo-boo in my heart. But then mommy told me the Tali was going to be my angel and I was happy but then she said I was only going to see her in my dreams. And that night when I went to sleep I did see Tali in my dreams and she gave me a band aid and I asked her why and she said that it was for my boo-boo and the next morning my heart didn't hurt so much anymore." He smiled. "And mommy says that you were all Tali's little sib. sib.. sil. siblings not by blood but by heart so I thought I could give you all something from Tali."  
  
The young Malfoy clapped his hands as baskets were passed around. I took the object inside the basket and found a little Band-Aid with Tali written on it.  
  
"Maybe this will help you with your boo-boo's. I love you Tali." He walked off the platform.  
  
Harry put his arm around me as I began to cry on his shoulder.  
  
"And to close this ceremony I would like to call on Catalina's other brother, Mister Draco Malfoy."  
  
I watched Draco walk to the platform. I could tell he was crying. Draco's P.O.V:  
  
I was so nervous at the beginning of the ceremony but the picture of Cat smiling inspired me and reminded me of my duties as her brother.  
  
"Growing up I watched as my sister found new brother's and sister's to play with. You see when my father found out that Cat wasn't a Slytherin I was not allowed to talk to her during the school year. And when I began my first year in Hogwarts I watched in envy as all the other Gryffindor kids got to play with my sister. But she never forgot me. She would send owls at night telling me about her day and asking how I was. She knew I was jealous of the other kids but then she would always reassure me and tell me that I was always going to be her little brother not just by blood but by heart as well. As most of you know Cat was an extraordinary girl in many simple ways. No matter what evil my father taught her she remained pure.  
  
"Cat's death was not an accident. It was planned but she fought back and she fought back with heart. And I'm sure that's exactly how she defeated Voldemort. It didn't take the kid with scar, the loyal friend, or event the smartest one in school to defeat him. All it took was an angel, something that can never be replaced. My sister gave up her life doing what's right. My father worked with Voldemort for honor but I think my sister truly displayed what honor is when she fought for what she thought was right. And I don't think there is any better way you can die."  
  
"And before I walk off the stage I only pray that you will always remember her because she's the one person who truly deserves to be remembered. I love you, Cat. I know you can hear me." I kissed my speech and walked off the platform crying. I spotted my mother who was crying.  
  
"You're not doing a speech?" I asked her.  
  
"After your speech, I'm pretty much speechless." She hugged me.  
  
"I need to step out for a moment." I whispered.  
  
I walked out to the garden and sat down only thinking of Cat. 


	3. She said YES?

For Who They Really Are: She said yes?  
  
Disclaimer: Must I go through this every time?  
  
Author's Note: Chapter Three, whippy! This is the part where all the controversy starts. it's not going to be too amazing. ENJOY!! (I hope. *grumble*)  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
I watched as Draco slipped out of the room. I tried to listen to the closing remarks of the Head Master but I was too caught up with Draco.  
  
Why do I even care? That is going to be a mystery until I can get my finger on it.  
  
I bit my lip nervously.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry looked at me. His eyes were a little watery as well.  
  
"I'm fine." I smiled at him. "I think I need to step outside for awhile."  
  
"But were about to have a feast." Ron looked at me. Typical, always thinking about food.  
  
"I'll follow. I just need a little air. This is too much for me." My heart began to ache as I remembered Catalina. She was such an amazing person. I stood up from my seat.  
  
"Would you like me to go with you?" Harry stood up and grabbed my arm.  
  
"I'd like a little down time." I smiled at him.  
  
"Down time?" He looked at me confused.  
  
"Marisa, will explain it to you." I kissed him on the cheek and left the room.  
  
I looked for Draco for a little while and finally found him by the fountain.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" I whispered.  
  
Draco looked up at me. "It's not a seat and it's not taken."  
  
I sat down. "She was your sister, huh? That's so weird." I shook my head.  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
"Why?" I looked at Hermione. I had to admit she looked stunning in her skirt.  
  
"Because she was so nice and you were uh." She bit her lip. "Not so nice."  
  
"It's weird isn't it?" I sighed.  
  
Hermione shot me a confused glance. She was probably wondering why I didn't react or maybe why I was speaking to her. I mean it's not like were friends.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That she's my sister and none of you ever knew. No one ever figured that we were related. I was told many times how much I looked like her. Maybe it was because we were two totally different people."  
  
Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"It hurts that I was not able to tell everyone that she was my sister. I was so proud of her. I just wish I had the courage to fight back just like she did."  
  
"I know how it feels I lost my only sibling when I was nine. He died of leukemia." She began to cry. "He was only six."  
  
I had no idea what to do. She looked so helpless.  
  
"I miss him you know? Even if we only had six years together not a day goes by that I don't think of him." She took a deep breath and smiled at me. "There's a cure for sadness although the Band Aid helps."  
  
"What?" I looked at her.  
  
She looked me in the eye for what seemed to be an eternity.  
  
"Hugs." She put her arms around me.  
  
I haven't felt this safe since Catalina hugged me. I cautiously put my arms around her as well.  
  
"You've changed so much Draco Malfoy. I'm sorry you weren't this way before." She put her head down.  
  
"No one ever tried to see me as the real me. I was just to head strong." I sighed.  
  
"I need to go." Hermione tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Thanks for. uh. the. hug." I cleared my throat.  
  
"You looked like you could use it." She gave me an uncomfortable smile and walked away.  
  
I had the weirdest feeling in my stomach. I felt nervous.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
What the hell is wrong with me one minute I'm feeling bad for Draco Malfoy and the next I'm hugging him. Oh gawd! I need to see a shrink. It's okay Hermione you were just being nice and it's okay to be nice. Yeah! But you shouldn't be that nice to the one who tormented you.  
  
I walked back into the Great Hall to let everyone know that I was going back to my room to rest.  
  
"Are you okay Mione?" Marisa looked at me.  
  
"I'm fine just a little tired." My head began to turn and my knees got weak. I put my hand on my forehead. "Wow!"  
  
"I'll walk you back to the room." Harry pushed away his plate.  
  
"No." I began to protest.  
  
"I will not take that answer." He took my elbow. "I'll see you all in the common room."  
  
Harry and I headed for my quarters.  
  
"I'm really glad your back Hermione." He smiled at me as I walked into the painting.  
  
"I am too. See you later." I kissed him on the cheek.  
  
I walked over to the lounging chair and once I hit the pillow my eyes were shut.  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
When I was younger my mother explained to me that when you were in-love with someone you'd get butterflies in your stomach. But I never did understand what she meant, was it literal? What does it mean to get butterflies? That was the one question my mother never told me.  
  
"You'll figure it out soon." She smiled.  
  
I walked back to my room and found Hermione asleep on the lounge chair. She looked so peaceful lying like that. I smiled to myself maybe this year really wasn't going too so bad after all.  
  
Harry's P.O.V:  
  
"I'm asking her tonight." I looked at Ron.  
  
"Who?" He looked at the chessboard.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"But it's too soon! How can you say you're in-love with her you haven't seen her in two years." Ron shook his head.  
  
"Love follows no time." I sighed.  
  
My feelings for Hermione are not mutual this was something I've never felt before. Her mere presence makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. I am in-love with everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, the way she talked.  
  
"I only wish you the best."  
  
"Wish who the best?" Ginny approached us with a smile.  
  
"Harry here is going to ask Hermione out." Ron blurted.  
  
Her smile faded. "Isn't it a little to soon."  
  
"But the all mighty Harry says, 'Love follows no time.'" Ron said with a French accent.  
  
"Oh. Well I'll see you both later." Ginny's voice was quivering.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" I looked at Ron.  
  
"You are so vague." Marisa shook her head. "It's way obvious that Ginny so likes you."  
  
"It's way obvious that this so isn't your problem." I replied in the same tone. Ron chuckled.  
  
"Whatever!" Marisa rolled her eyes. "Hermione's so not going to say yes."  
  
"That' not going to stop me from trying." I smiled at her.  
  
"Really? Go try your luck now. She's up." Marisa pointed to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor;  
  
"I think I will." I stood up and knocked on the portrait.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
I was finishing unpacking my things when I heard a knock on the portrait hole leading to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Oh." I bit my lip. "Hey Harry. What brings you here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you. And I think you may want to sit down." Harry walked me over to my bed. "You see. a lot of people told me that this was hopeless and that it was too soon and you'd never say yes. I mean it's been two years. but there's something about you that makes me. I don't know how to say this its unexplainable. From the moment I laid I eyes on you last night my heart jumped and I didn't know how to act around you. And I do believe that's it's kinda soon but."  
  
"Harry just get to the point were getting no where." I shook my head in frustration.  
  
"Hermione." He knelt down on one knee.  
  
Is he going to propose or something?  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"What?" my voice croaked and I was certain that I sounded like a donkey.  
  
Harry smiled. 'Will you be my girl friend?"  
  
I looked him in the eye. There was so much emotion flowing out. And I didn't know what to do.  
  
He fumbled with my hand nervously.  
  
I couldn't. "Yes." . say no.  
  
Harry looked at me surprised.  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
He sat down beside me and gave me a kiss on the lips. It wasn't as romantic as I expected.  
  
"You don't know how happy you made me Hermione." He smiled at me.  
  
"Harry, ohmigawd! Are you crying?" I gave him a weird look.  
  
"I'm just really happy. It was a ninety percent chance you'd say no."  
  
"But I didn't." I smiled at him.  
  
It felt good in the chest but my heart wasn't too sure about the decision I had just made. What have I done?  
  
"Harry you should really go back to the common room. uh. were. uh. not allowed. to.. uh. have people here." I thought of the fastest way to get him out of here. I needed to think about the decision I had just made.  
  
"You'll follow right?"  
  
"Yeah I will." I kissed him one last time in the lips to make my alibi more convincing.  
  
Harry walked back to the common room. I could not say no to Harry. It would just break him. This will only last for awhile I mean it's not like I'm marrying him. This is just mutual. yeah. it's just mutual. isn't it?  
  
I buried my face in my hands. "Why did I say yes?" I groaned.  
  
Harry's P.O.V:  
  
"So." Marisa looked at me. "She found a way not to break your heart?"  
  
"She said yes." I smiled triumphantly.  
  
Ron and Marisa looked at me in astonishment. "She said. YES?!?"  
A/N: I hate this chapter!! But I needed some controversy in my story. and this were it really all begins. Please give opinions on what you think. I'm really sorry if you don't like it. because I DON'T EITHER! 


	4. Breaking up so soon?

For Who They Really Are: Breaking up so soon??  
  
ShadowWolf2371 - I don't blame you for cutting up chapter 3. I would too but then it'd going to make the up coming chapters of my story more interesting.  
  
Harry's P.O.V:  
  
"I'm as surprised as the both of you." I laughed.  
  
"Are you sure you are telling us the truth because if you are then why isn't she here with you?" Marisa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She just needed to finish some stuff. She should be out in a bit." I smiled to myself.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
What the hell have I gotten myself into? I don't have feelings for Harry.  
  
"Then why didn't I say no?!?" I whined.  
  
I contemplated for another thirty minutes thinking about my situation.  
  
"This is bad, this is really bad." I rubbed my temples. "If I do break up with now he'll think I was just playing around, he'll never talk to me again. But if I do go out with him for awhile and then break up with him then he'll think I was just leading him on and he will never talk to me again."  
  
"Hermione why are you talking to yourself?" Marisa voice filled the room.  
  
"Ma-Marisa, what?" I shook my head. "How did you get in?"  
  
"Looks like Harry didn't shut the portrait thing." She shrugged.  
  
"Funny." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Why'd you say yes?" She walked over to my side.  
  
"Because." I wrinkled my nose. "I like him?!"  
  
"You like him?!" Marisa mimicked me. "Come on Hermione, I know you too well. You don't act like this when. 'YOU LIKE SOMEONE?!'"  
  
"Cut it out." I shoved her.  
  
"So why?"  
  
"I don't know." I crossed my eyes.  
  
"Hey don't do that." Marisa pinched my nose.  
  
"Ow." I held it. (her nose) "Marisa what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
"I don't know, girl but you've got to find a way out."  
  
"I've been doing that for the last hour." I whined.  
  
"You sound like a donkey when you do that."  
  
"Can we please stick to the topic. I'm going to go out with him. I mean I can learn to love him he's very lovable." Talking about Harry made my heart swell. "And I think I'm starting to like the idea."  
  
"You are." Marisa grinned. "Who knows maybe all this will work out."  
  
"I know." I squealed.  
  
"Now you're really starting to like him." Marisa joked.  
  
"Come on I don't want him to think what I know he'll think." I stood up and headed for the portrait.  
  
"What will he think?"  
  
"About what I was thinking." I smiled triumphantly.  
  
"You know what? For some strange reason, I understand you completely."  
  
At that Marisa and I walked through the portrait.  
  
"Hey you." I whispered in Harry's ear. He turned around and smiled at me.  
  
"Hey yourself." He moved over to make a space for me.  
  
"Ms. Granger, your presence is requested by the head master." Professor McGonagal walked out of the common room.  
  
"I'll see you all later." I smiled at Ron and Marisa and gave Harry a peck on the cheek.  
  
IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE  
  
"Ahh. Ms. Granger. So glad you could join us." I walked in and found Draco seated in front of him.  
  
"May I ask why we're both here?" I walked over and took a seat.  
  
"Straight to business. This Saturday the school will be throwing a ball as a fundraiser for a scholarship fund in honor of Catalina Malfoy."  
  
"Cool, what kind of decorations will we need and everything?" I asked.  
  
"That will be taken care of all I need you to do is make a plan on who will be going to Hogsmeade for their gowns and tuxedo's." Draco put in.  
  
"Muggle stuff?" I raised both my eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, you see Ms. Malfoy was what most of us call a muggle-lover and her family thought that it would be nice if we could dress as muggles in her honor." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh, I get it." I opened my organizer. "We could do it like this, the fourth years could go tomorrow, fifth years the day after that (Wednesday), sixth years on Thursday, and of course on the last day (Friday) the seventh years could go that way it wouldn't be so hard to handle all the students." I smiled.  
  
"Excellent idea but then you and Mr. Malfoy will be in Hogsmeade the entire week."  
  
"I could live with that." Draco laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't mind either." I smiled at the two of them. "Good, good." The head master smiled. "You may go now."  
  
Draco and I stood up together and as I was about to leave the room the head master spoke up.  
  
"Oh and Miss Granger are you really going out with Mister Potter?"  
  
"Excuse me? How'd you find out?" I opened my mouth in shock. I looked at Draco who looked paler than usual.  
  
"I have my ways. Does that mean you are?" He smiled.  
  
"Yes, sir." I blushed and left the room.  
  
Draco trotted behind.  
  
"You're seeing Potter, eh?" Draco whispered.  
  
"Yeah." I looked at him and for some strange reason I felt that I didn't want to tell him.  
  
"That's seems kind of fast." Draco mumbled mostly too himself.  
  
"I don't know Draco. Can we not go there." I walked faster.  
  
I was walking so fast that I didn't even see the step.  
  
"Ow." I landed of the floor.  
  
"Hermione are you okay?" Draco ran over to me.  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
I watched Hermione trip and my heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Hermione are you okay?" I ran over to her side.  
  
She was looking at the floor as her hair fell to her face. (A/N: such a movie scene) I knelt down beside her. I was met by her big brown eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little sprain." She collected herself. She stood up but collapsed back to the floor. "Okay, maybe I do need a little help." She bit her lip.  
  
I love it when she bites her lip, she looks so unsure of herself, so nervous, so Hermione. What the hell is wrong with me.  
  
A tear sprang from her eyes. It was the first time I've ever really seen her cry. It didn't even really look like she was crying her eyes just glimmered more.  
  
"You look really pretty." I thought.  
  
"Huh?" She looked up at me.  
  
Did I just say it aloud?  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No. You just said I was pretty." She giggled.  
  
She had the most adorable giggle. What the hell is wrong with me? How come I'm noticing everything about her?  
  
"So you did hear me. Why are you asking?" I pretend like it wasn't a big deal.  
  
"Nothing?" She shrugged. "I could use a little help."  
  
I put out my hand and she placed her hand with mine. I felt a wave of electricity run down my spine. Hermione gave me a weird look.  
  
"Static." I looked at her.  
  
"I know." She turned away from me. She struggled to stand up but couldn't.  
  
"Here let me carry you." I put out both my arms willingly.  
  
"No it's okay. I can manage." She smiled at me.  
  
"You know Hermione you don't need to be strong all the time." She looked up at me and allowed me to pick her up. "Wow! You're light."  
  
"I will take that as a compliment thank you very much." She glared at me.  
  
"Whoever said it wasn't?" I chuckled as we approached the portrait of our rooms.  
  
"What do you think your doing with my girlfriend" Harry's voice came from behind. He looked at Hermione. "We haven't even been dating for a couple of hours and your already cheating on me."  
  
"Harry it's not what you think." Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Yeah Potthead. Your girlfriend here just so happens to be injured so I was only trying to help." I glared at him. "Here you want her back you can have her." At that I shoved her into his arms.  
  
Hermione looked at me sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione but your boyfriend here doesn't seem to trust me." I apologized to Hermione.  
  
"Your right I don't trust you." He carried her through the portrait.  
  
Hermione looked behind and mouthed, "Sorry." I smiled at her.  
  
My feelings for Hermione were different lately. This has to be so weird.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
"You are such an ass." I screamed at Harry as he put me down. "Draco is my friend you know."  
  
"How can you say that? You hated his guts."  
  
"He's different now."  
  
"People just don't change in a few days, Hermione." Harry looked at me.  
  
"Yeah but people don't fall in-love in two days either!" I yelled at him. "Draco is going to be my friend whether you like it or not. He'll come with the package or you can just drop it."  
  
"Okay, okay. I get the picture. I was just worried okay." Harry looked at me.  
  
"I'm capable of taking care of myself and making my own decisions. I want you to leave Harry."  
  
He looked at me in shock.  
  
"Go!" I yelled at him and pointed to the portrait.  
  
Harry looked at me weakly and walked toward the portrait. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You're forgiven, I just need sometime to cool off." I looked away from him.  
  
I crawled over to my side table and got my wand.  
  
I whispered the incantation to heal my foot and in a few seconds it was as good as new. I walked back over to my bed and fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up it was already eight o'clock in the evening.  
  
"Damn! I missed supper." I walked to my bathroom and changed into my teddy bear pajamas.  
  
I walked out of my room and spotted Draco seated near the fire.  
  
"Hey." I smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, you're okay?" He stood up.  
  
"Now look who's rhyming." I laughed. "Can I join you?"  
  
"Sure. I was hoping that you would." I walked over to him and we both sat on the floor near the fire. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Kind off but I already missed dinner." I sighed.  
  
"Wait right here." Draco ran out into his room. Moments later he came in with a pack of Doritos, dip and Sprite.  
  
"Muggle food." I looked at him surprised.  
  
"I've been eating this since I was a baby." He blushed. "Here." He popped the can of Sprite open and handed it to me.  
  
We talked for hours.  
  
"Are you in-love with Harry?" He looked at me.  
  
"No." I put my head down in shame. "But I could learn to love him."  
  
"You don't just learn to love someone. It's just there." Draco lifted my chin with his pointer finger.  
  
"Anything is possible." I tried to convince myself.  
  
"I'm telling you Hermione love could just be sitting right in front of you and it's not always going to be there. You need to open your eyes and really look. And the longer you stay with Harry the harder it will be to break up with him and that'll only hurt him more. You could let him go now and have him as friend for eternity or keep him for awhile and lose him for eternity."  
  
"Since when were you Doctor Love?" I laughed.  
  
"Comes from experience." He replied simply.  
  
"Okay. I'll think about it." I giggled.  
  
Draco looked at me. He had the most amazing eyes. It was like I could read what he was feeling but right now he looked very confused. I started to move nearer to him and him to me. We got closer together. He looked at me again.  
  
"You're really beautiful Hermione." He brushed his lips against mine. I replied with a kiss.  
  
The feeling sent shivers down my spine. Could I possibly be in love with Draco?  
  
I pulled away as confusion took over me. "It's getting late. I. uh. we have to leave for Hogsmeade tomorrow morning."  
  
"Your right." Draco and I stood up at the same time and paced towards our rooms.  
  
"Good night." We said in unison. I shot him a look and walked into my room.  
  
"I'll talk to him." I sighed and shut my eyes.  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
The week had zoomed by for both Draco and Hermione both were barely able to speak to their friends for the last three days. It was now Friday there turns to go shopping with the rest of their year.  
  
Before the trip began Harry had called Hermione to go for a morning walk.  
  
"I need to talk to you." They both said in unison and giggled.  
  
"You first." The spoke together once again.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
"Harry."  
  
"You go first you're the girl."  
  
I took a deep breath and looked him the eye. "I can't see you anymore. You see when you asked me to go out with you I didn't want to hurt you so I said yes but as this week has gone by I realized that I would only hurt you more if I led you on. And I would rather keep you as a friend for an eternity than have lose you after a few months. I thought I could learn to love you but you don't learn to love someone because true love comes from the heart. I'm sorry, Harry." I repeated the same words Draco said to me of course I changed it a bit to make it more dramatic.  
  
Harry laughed. "Funny we both wanted to break up. You see, Herm I don't believe in one sided relationships and ours is very one sided. I knew that from the moment you said yes that you didn't have feelings for me but I pretended not to see. But I can't force you to love me it would be wrong. I love you Hermione enough to let you go because I know that you don't feel the same. And there is an amazing girl who loves me and I didn't realize that I had feelings for her too. Maybe not as strong as what I feel for you but in time I know that she will grow in my heart. Kinda like you did." He smiled at me.  
  
I put my arms around him. "Thank you. Wait. who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"You'll se tomorrow night." He laughed. "Oh and did Ron tell you he's going with Marisa."  
  
"I knew there was something going on between the two of them." I laughed.  
  
"Come on we've got to meet the others." Harry took my hand and soon enough we were all headed to Hogsmeade.  
  
Marisa and I separated from Harry and Ron and walked into Abersombie and Witch. (A/N: haha)  
  
"Look at this." Marisa held out a black skirt.  
  
"Cute. It's so you." I laughed. I had already purchased my dress for the night.  
  
"You are going to be the prettiest girl in the ball." Marisa smiled at me.  
  
"No I won't trust me there are a lot of other pretty girls in Hogwarts." I held onto my package.  
  
"Also very modest." She laughed.  
  
We got back to Hogwarts a quarter before seven. I gave us fifteen minutes to wash up before supper.  
  
"Did you get you dress?" Draco asked.  
  
"Of course." I walked into my room. "Who are you going with?"  
  
"A girl named Camilla from Ravenclaw. What about you? Oh I forgot you're going with Harry."  
  
Draco Malfoy is bringing a Ravenclaw chick?  
  
"Actually I'm going stag. He and I broke up earlier this morning."  
  
I walked to the Great Hall as the head master was giving last minute reminders about the ball and the upcoming school year.  
  
"'Mione I forgot to ask you. Who are you going with?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I'm going alone naturally. Way too late to get a date now."  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
The next day everyone at Hogwarts was busy getting ready for the fundraiser. Hermione was so tired that she decided to take a nap that afternoon. but what seemed to be a nap tuned out to be four hours of beauty sleep. Hermione ended up waking up at six.  
  
She got herself ready and within a few minutes (thanks to the help of magic) she was ready.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! Not my favorite thing in the world but I'm going to be working on the ball already. I would really appreciate it if you guys review my story. Thanks a bundle!! 


	5. The Fundraiser

Disclaimer: I'll admit I may have the exact same name the author does (but the other way around) so you can call me K.J haha!! But seriously she and I share the same name. isn't it so freaky?! But I really don't own Harry Potter although I wouldn't mind owning Draco. (sigh)  
  
ShadowWolf2371 - Thanks for reviewing. I'm only continuing this story because of Y-O-U!! Seriously.  
  
For Who They Really Are: Fundraiser  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
"Damn, damn, damn!!" I ran around my room looking for all the little accessories that I needed.  
  
And luckily within the next hour I was ready. I walked over to my full- length mirror.  
  
"This'll have to do but I must say this dress does some wonders for me." I smiled at my reflection.  
  
I stormed out of my room and ran to the Great Hall. I looked at the clock it was seven forty-five. Professor Dumbledore was to make his speech at eight on the dot.  
  
I watched as some of the late couples walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Good they hadn't shut the doors yet.  
  
I followed Justin into the Great Hall.  
  
"Going stag too?" I whispered into his ear.  
  
"Yeah." He looked at me. "Wow Hermione you look really pretty."  
  
"Thanks." I smiled at him. I looked at his outfit and I had to admit that his suit fit him perfectly he looked absolutely adorable. "You look good too."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Wait!" I grabbed his arm. "I know a girl who would like to walk into the hall with you by her side."  
  
"Really?" He looked at me. "Will you please tell that girl that I'd be honored."  
  
"Just as friends though." I laughed.  
  
"Yes because I wouldn't want my girlfriend back home to think I was cheating on her."  
  
I laughed at his comment.  
  
"Miss Granger." Professor McGonagal tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please follow me you'll be taking the back entrance to make the opening speech."  
  
"Oh okay." I turned to Justin. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"That's okay but you owe me a dance." He laughed and walked into the hall.  
  
I followed Professor McGonagal.  
  
"And here to make the opening remarks for the program your head girl, Miss Hermione Granger." The head master announced.  
  
What am I going to say? Oh no.  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
Hermione walked into the room but as she approached the platform everyone was dead silent.  
  
People were in awe of her beauty. She looked like a princess.  
  
But pair of stormy gray eyes were falling even more in-love with her.  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
I watched as an angel walked across the stage. Her beauty captured me.  
  
She was biting her lip again.  
  
"Wow! I am so not ready for this but as you all know were here for a cause. I'll keep my speech mega-short cause I know how much all of you hate speeches. Tonight is a night to remember a special someone. So as we begin this fundraiser I would like to remind you all to have fun but keep it as clean as possible. And I want you all to remember that this is the day where all of us are equals from pure blood to muggle-born. As of this very moment and for the rest of our lives we are equals and let the memory of Catalina Connelly- Malfoy remind you of that." She smiled one more time and walked off the platform.  
  
Camilla's P.O.V:  
  
While Hermione gave the speech I was watching Draco his eyes were fully fixed on her. I know I should be jealous because my date is looking at some other girl but I had to admit that Draco asking me to the ball tonight was enough for me. But I could tell he was falling for her.  
  
"Draco." I whispered in his ear. That definitely took him out of his trance.  
  
"Yeah." He smiled at me.  
  
"Nothing." I looked away.  
  
Hermione was now approaching her friends and Draco still had his eyes on her. He was literally following her around.  
  
"Dance with her." I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Huh?" Draco shot me a confused look.  
  
"You haven't taken your eyes off her since she entered the room." I laughed. "Go dance with her. You know you want to.",  
  
"I can't."  
  
"That's crap. Stay here." I walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Camilla." She smiled at me and gave me a hug.  
  
"I was wondering if you could do me a favor." I smiled at her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Could you dance with my date." I looked around and noticed the many boys who were looking at her.  
  
She did look absolutely beautiful. Her hair was nicely curled in a half- ponytail with tendrils falling in front of her eyes. Her eye make-up was a light shade of blue bringing out the color of her eyes. Her gown simply amazing, white was definitely her color.  
  
"Are you sure?" She looked at me confused.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
The DJ began to play a slow song as Hermione agreed to Camilla's wish. She began to walk over to Draco.  
  
Draco on the other hand was watching as Hermione walked over to him.  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
Hermione smiled at me as she approached. The song began to play.  
  
The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
  
Stop me and steal my breath  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me." She giggled. The tendrils from her eyes moving as she giggled.  
  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
  
Never revealing their depth  
  
Her blue eyes a lot deeper than usual. "Sure."  
  
She put her hands on my shoulders. "You're supposed to put your hands on my waist."  
  
I was nervous. This wasn't a nice feeling no girl has ever made me fell this vulnerable.  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
She looked absolutely amazing. Ron and Marisa began to dance around us. Hermione giggled.  
  
I'll be captivated  
  
I'll hang from your lips  
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
  
The song was perfect for what I felt at that very moment. It described exactly how I felt.  
  
"You look really good tonight." Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"You look amazing." I said and I really meant it. She turned away from me. She was usually very good at taking compliments.  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
She cautiously rested her head on my shoulder. Her hair smelled of vanilla.  
  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof As we lie awake in my bed  
  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
  
I savored the moment we were together. And now my feelings are getting the best of me, I am falling for Hermione Granger. I'm felling pretty hard.  
  
My love is alive not dead  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips And stand at the gallows of heartache, that hang from above  
  
I had to wonder if she felt the same.  
  
My stomach began to churn. Why? I had no idea why. It made me feel sick and happy at the same time.  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
At this very moment I felt scared that I was going to lose Hermione. I don't know why. I just do.  
  
I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
The song ended and Hermione's head was still on my shoulder.  
  
"Herm, the songs done."  
  
"Huh?" She looked at me dreamily. "Oh, sorry." Her face turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"Thanks for dancing with me." I smiled at her.  
  
"That's what friends are for." She smiled but then it faded. "I mean, we are friends right?"  
  
"Oh.. uh. of course." My heart dropped at that very moment. She didn't feel the same. "Good." She smiled again and gave me a kissed on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance."  
  
"My pleasure." I sighed sadly as I walked over to Camilla. "Thanks. I'm sorry if this is not the night you counted on."  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm having a blast." She linked her arm with mine. "So what happened with Hermione it's so obvious that you like her."  
  
"She doesn't fell the same." I muttered.  
  
She looked at me with sympathy. "She'll come around. She's still confused about her feelings."  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
I walked back to my friends. Harry's mystery girl turned out to be Ginny and they both looked very happy.  
  
"So your friends with Malfoy?" Ron asked. He was on protective brother mode.  
  
"I'm not your little sister and yes Draco so happens to be a good friend of mine."  
  
"He doesn't seem to think that." Marisa chuckled.  
  
"Huh?" I looked at her.  
  
"Please. don't tell me you can't see the way he looks at you. And let's not forget the way you look at him."  
  
"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Hermione. He does." Ginny put in. "I think you two will make a cute couple."  
  
"Not if we have something to say." Rona and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Whatever!" The three of us said in unison.  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
The rest of the night was just pure fun but there were two very confused teenagers but the funny thing is neither of them knew how the other really felt.  
  
"He/ She will never feel the same." They said in unison although they were across the room from each other.  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I need inspiration. Thanks! 


	6. Sorry Ceremony

For Who They Really Are - Sorry Ceremony  
  
Disclaimer - I own the story!!! But sadly none of the characters but what the heck?!? Besides do people actually read the disclaimer I mean its all the same. I don't own this, that. blah, blah, blah!!  
  
Author's Note: My story is beginning to get interesting, yey! Thanks for all your reviews. I am inspired to go on with my story. I will thank all you lovely people at the end of the page.  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
The fundraiser was a success. It was Sunday the last day of freedom. During breakfast Dumbledore had announced that the seventh years would have a "Sorry Ceremony."  
  
"After breakfast I will request that the seventh years stay in the Great Hall for the rest of the morning. I would like to begin a simple ceremony."  
  
The students from the lower years didn't care and continued to eat. The Seventh Years on the other hand were very curious of what Dumbledore was planning to do.  
  
Breakfast zoomed by fast. Soon enough the tables were removed from the room and the students were requested to sit in a circle.  
  
"You are not allowed to sit with your houses." Professor McGonagal announced.  
  
The rest of the professors assisted in getting all the students settled down. Soon enough everything was in place.  
  
"All thirty seventh year students are in the room." Professor Dumbledore nodded his head. (A/N: I honestly have no idea how many students there are but let's just keep it simple.) "Now, this is what we call the Sorry Ceremony it has been done in Hogwarts ever since I can remember but this is a top secret thing. You are to tell no one of this ceremony and to make sure you do not we bind you to the oath.  
  
"There is no reason to be afraid of what is going to happen here." Dumbledore clapped his hands and the entire room went pitch black. Candles all over the room were lit. "Now please put your right hand into the circle and close your eyes."  
  
"As of this moment you are not to speak unless you are asked to. Now I would like you to pass these candles around." Soon enough all the students had one candle each.  
  
"Beginning with Mr. Smart each student is to go around the circle one time and remember each of the faces. Then you are to approach the person you are most sorry to. (A/N: Does that sound correct? Grammar problem right here. help.) Mr. Smart."  
  
One by one the students walked around the circle and one by one they apologized to their fellow students. To Hermione's surprise most of the Slytherins approached her and apologized for making fun of her, hurting her etc.  
  
They were on the fifteenth student, Pansy Parkinson. She walked around the circle once and then slowly walked toward Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. And I would really like to get to know you because I really think we could be friends. And I know I've been quite a witch with a capital B but I figured you were some dirty uh. muggle-born and I don't know but something in me tells me that I'm really, really sorry." She whispered. Hermione looked at Pansy. This was the girl she hated the most, this was the girl who hurt her the most. But a feeling inside of Hermione softened Hermione stood up and wrapped her arms around Pansy. Pansy smiled once more at Hermione then walked back to her seat. The funniest apology came from Neville Longbottom. He walked around the circle once then tripped. But suprisingly (is that a word?) he walked onto the middle of the room and placed his candle in the middle of the circle.  
  
"I want to say sorry to everyone here. I for one know I'm hard to live with but all of you bore me and accepted me for who I am with the exception of the Slytherins of course." Everyone laughed.  
  
Then it was Draco's turn after walking around the circle he walked towards Ron.  
  
"I'm sorry for being such an ass. And for calling you names, and for treating you like a lowly freak, and for destroying your things and for laughing at all you mishaps and for."  
  
But Ron cut him off. "We'll be in here forever if you go on."  
  
We all laughed.  
  
"Just sorry. Truce?" Draco put out his hand.  
  
"Truce but you're still on probation young man. Don't think I trust you that much." Everyone laughed a long with Ron.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
Ron apologized to Draco for not understanding him or something. I really couldn't make it out he kept laughing.  
  
Finally it was my turn. I nervously walked around the room as I looked at my batch mate's faces. Then I realized that after this year I was probably never going to see most of them again.  
  
I felt like my body was taking over my deepest feelings suddenly came out. Honesty was getting the better of me and for some reason I approached Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry for never trying to understand you or your situation. And I'm sorry for calling you all those names."  
  
"Forgiven." He smiled at me. His first real heart-warming smile.  
  
The last person was Harry. And he approached Draco and apologized and after the entire ceremony Dumbledore put the lights back on and explained what the ceremony had been.  
  
"Your body as well as your heart were under a truth spell. Every feeling you felt came out. I'm sure as most of you felt it. Whether you wanted to say sorry or not you innermost feelings did it for you. This is done because we want you not to have any hard feelings on you classmates. Each of you will be together one last time this year, I hope you remember that. You may now spend your last day of freedom. Dismissed." Dumbledore clapped his hands as all the students poured out of the Great Hall.  
  
Thirty minutes later Ron, Harry and I were sitting down and just talking, something we hadn't done in awhile.  
  
"That was so weird." Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
"I know." I wrinkled my nose. "I mean like during the ceremony didn't you feel like you were being controlled?"  
  
"Yeah like something at the pit of my stomach telling me who to go to and what to say." Harry mused.  
  
"I know did you see Marisa?" I asked,  
  
"Oh yeah since she was new she was asked to stay with Ginny." Ron replied simply.  
  
"Oh." I bit my lip. (here I go again with the lip biting. bad habit) "Well I've got to go and finish some stuff. I'll see you guys around."  
  
I said my good-byes and headed towards my room.  
  
"Hey Sammie." I smiled at the little girl in the portrait.  
  
I walked into the room and spotted Draco on the couch in loose pants and a wife beater. His hair wasn't gelled it looked like he just stepped out of the bathroom, falling naturally into place. (with a part in the middle) He was fixing some papers. But there was something different about him, he was wearing glasses. (A/N: How hot is that?!?)  
  
"Oh, hey." I smiled and walked over to him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing really just doing the finishing the work of the fundraiser."  
  
"Oh, why didn't you call me? I'm supposed to be helping you." I took a seat next to him.  
  
"It's okay I spotted you with your friends and decided that you did need to spend a little more time with them." He smiled.  
  
"I didn't know you wore glasses." I pointed to his nose.  
  
"Now you do. It's just something that I thought looked good on me so I decided to wear them."  
  
"What's your grade?"  
  
"I don't have a grade, grade. It's a stigmatism. I only wear them so that I won't get a headache. It's easier that way." He looked back at the papers.  
  
"Can I see that?" I pointed to the papers.  
  
"I guess." He handed them over to me.  
  
"You made a minor mistake here. Your supposed to multiply this by five not add it." I pointed to his error.  
  
Draco took the papers from me and looked at it. "Your right. Thanks."  
  
"Well, I'll just go to the bathroom for awhile. I need to wash up." I put my hand on his shoulder and pushed myself up. And for some stranger reason my elbow gave in and I fell onto him.  
  
"Ow." I looked up and Draco's face was looking down at me.  
  
"Are you okay?" his face was full of concern.  
  
"Yeah. My elbow gave in." My feelings got the better of me and I put my hand on his cheek. "You have the nicest eyes."  
  
"Are you okay Hermione?" He gave me a suspicious look.  
  
I snapped back to reality. "I'm fine." I quickly got off Draco's lap and walked to my room.  
  
"Now, what was that all about?" I looked at my reflection. "I can't believe I just did that."  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
I had the strangest feeling when Hermione was on my lap. It felt like nothing else mattered. Her body felt perfect against mine. Damn. I'm falling pretty hard.  
  
That Evening:  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
To my surprise Ginny and Marisa showed up in my room that night.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" I looked at them.  
  
"Nothing. Just thought we'd hang for awhile." I looked at Marisa she had the tendency to be a little inconsiderate about things but everyone's got their mean streaks right?  
  
"Fine." We walked over to the middle of my room and took a seat on the floor. We talked for a few hours.  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
I don't eavesdrop it just so happened that when I was passing through Hermione's room I heard her discussing butterflies and decided that I just had to listen to what they were talking about.  
  
"Do you get butterflies around him?" Hermione's voice asked.  
  
"Yeah." Another unfamiliar voice giggled. Her voice was very annoying.  
  
"Butterflies?" A younger voice questioned.  
  
"Yeah. It's like the feeling in your stomach when you are in-love with someone. Its this nervous feeling in your stomach you kinda feel like vomiting but in a good way." The annoying voice squealed. Geez, she was annoying how could Hermione hang out with her.  
  
But at that very moment all my questions had been answered. I was in-love with Hermione Granger but I really didn't know why.  
  
"What about you Hermione? Who do you like?" The younger voice questioned.  
  
"Uh. um." Hermione babbled. "It's getting really late. I mean it's already."  
  
"Just tell us Herm!" The annoying voice rang again.  
  
"Draco." She whispered.  
  
Electricity shot through me Hermione liked me too.  
  
"Yes!" I whispered somewhat loudly.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Hermione asked. I heard her footsteps walk towards the door. Thinking fast I hid beside the large vase beside her door.  
  
"Oh well maybe it was the wind but I swear you guys so can't tell anyone. I don't think he feels the same way." She sighed sadly.  
  
Was she kidding? I was in-love with her. I finally got the go signal. Now, there was only one thing I had to do. I had to do something about it but how?  
  
"Well we better go." The younger voice said.  
  
I waited as the two girls left the room. Finally when Hermione was alone I walked back to my room with a smile plastered on my face. This school year was getting better and better and it hadn't even started yet.  
A/N: Here is chapter six!! Wow!! It was a pretty short chapter but I'll try to make it up to you in the next chapter. School is finally going to start for them!! Yey! Now I can let Hermione get all frustrated with Snape! And I'm thinking about another character a new DADA teacher, I think I'll let HER get on Draco's nerves, yey! Please review. please, please, please. It's so hard to work when there is no one backing you up and cheering you on.  
  
Lady Malfoy - Thanks for the review?  
  
catseye-dragon - I'm struggling to find a way to let Marisa have a flaw. It's starting with Draco, annonying voice and all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Shadowwolf - Thank you so much for reviewing. I kinda used you idea in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing as well. Looks like your about to become my beta reader. (that's what you call it right? I mean I'm seriously new to all of this.)  
  
Lastly. you guys have to read my sisters work. She writes really well. I think she's posting the story a little later. it's called. The one who taught him. pretty cool. arranged marriages and stuff like that but I wouldn't want to ruin the story for you. I read the first chapter. it's really cool. Totally original but I'm biased she being my sister and all but take a look!! Thanks! Oh and don't forget to review whatever you think counts!! 


	7. Should I, shouldn't?

For Who They Really Are - Should I, shouldn't?  
  
Disclaimer - Blady, blady, blah!! Like anyone thinks I'm J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, things are definitely looking up. And if some of you think I'm going to fast well I don't want my story to be that long and I've got a lot planned for this thing. And I've got the whole summer to do it, yeah!! BTW: I'm studying in the Philippines so I'm on vacation in case you wondering but I'm American. Isn't it weird? Well, whatever I just feel like talking to you guys. If you guys got any questions at all feel free to ask. Okay going to the story.  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
Things were definitely looking up for Draco. He stayed up almost the entire night to get the right approach for Hermione. He woke up early to catch her on the way out thinking about asking if he could walk her to the Great Hall. (A/N: I know that sounds really weird but you gotta understand these kids aren't very. uh. normal, to put it in a nice way.)  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
I got up extra early just to prepare. I really had no idea what I was preparing for but what the heck. It was a quarter before seven as I waited patiently for Hermione in front of her bedroom door.  
  
Finally the door squeaked and Hermione stepped out. It had been so long since I'd last seen her in her robes.  
  
"Oh hey Draco." She gave me a suspicious smile.  
  
"Hey." I nodded my head but still didn't move.  
  
"You're kinda blocking my way." She pointed out. "And why are you in front of my room?"  
  
"Oh nothing really. I-ub.. I was just." I began to babble. "Looking at your. vase."  
  
She shot me look. "Okay."  
  
I still didn't move.  
  
"Uhm, Draco. I really need to get down to the Great Hall I've got to eat you know."  
  
"Oh, oh yes." I smiled at her.  
  
"You got to move out of the way so I can get out." She smiled. "Or do you need me to spell move for you?"  
  
I couldn't tell whether it was a joke or not. Obediently I moved out of the way.  
  
"Hey don't be hurt I was only kidding." She put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Oh." I looked up. "Oh, yeah. I knew that."  
  
"Sure you did." She smiled at me. "Well, I really should go. I'll see you around."  
  
I watched as she left the room.  
  
"Hermione wait!!" I ran after her.  
  
"What?" I caught her by surprise.  
  
"I um. I."  
  
"What Draco?"  
  
"I. hope you have." I sighed. "I hope you have a good day."  
  
She smiled at me. "You too." She kissed me on the cheek and left the room.  
  
No ones ever had this power over me. No one has ever made me this nervous. This was definitely going to be so much harder than I thought.  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
The students waited for the announcement on who the new DADA teacher was going to be but sadly Professor Dumbledore never announced it.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
"I wonder who the new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher is going to be." I looked at my friends as we approached Professor McGonagal's room.  
  
"I know. I sure hope he's a lot better than the last two." Harry sighed.  
  
"What was wrong with the last two?" Marisa questioned.  
  
"Let's just say fate got the better of them." Ron laughed.  
  
"Meaning." Marisa still looked confused.  
  
"They now belong to the world of the dead." Harry sighed obviously frustrated. "Are you always this dumb? I mean you fully destroy the meaning of our weird conversations."  
  
"Well if you two could speak proper English maybe I wouldn't have that problem." She bit back.  
  
"Well maybe if you moved back to where you belong you wouldn't have to worry about us speaking proper English." Harry glared at her. "And maybe if you did move back I could have my best friends back."  
  
"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Stop it! Gawd you two are acting like two year olds!" I yelled. I looked at Ron who was still in shock. "Look if you two can't get along there is only one of me and one of Ron. So Marisa you stick with me and Ron you stay with Harry."  
  
"But what if I want to stay with Ron!" "What if I want to stay with you, Hermione." They whined in unison.  
  
"Geez, I feel like I'm back home baby-sitting Sanders twins." I glared at them. "Will do it like this for one class its Ron and Harry then the next me and Harry until you two can get over yourselves. Get it? Got it? Good. Come on Marisa."  
  
Marisa followed behind me.  
  
"What's you problem anyway?" I looked at her.  
  
"So now I'm the one with a problem I mean the great and mighty Harry Potter can be a brat and that's perfectly normal for everyone."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I still don't get it."  
  
"I mean ever since I got here he's the only one who seems like he wants me dead or something." Marisa whispered. "I mean I haven't done anything to him and I don't see why I can't fight back when he complains about me. It's so unfair! I mean I'm having a hard time as it is. This isn't easy being in a new school but I wanted to stay with you. And the people here are great I just don't understand why Harry doesn't like me. I'm very. likeable."  
  
"This is also weird for him. I mean look all his friends are slowly drifting towards you. He probably feels weird about it that's all." I linked my arm with hers. "You remind me of someone."  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
"Me." I laughed.  
  
"You mean you were like this with Harry?" She looked at me.  
  
"No. I was like that with Ron. For some strange reason we always craved for Harry's attention. But now that we've both gotten over that." I thought to myself. "I got it!! Harry is so used to being the center of attention. Harry Potter is jealous of you!" I laughed.  
  
"Me?" Marisa raised her eyebrow. "There is really nothing to be jealous about."  
  
"Don't you get it? He thinks you're taking us away from him. And he knows your stealing his 'so-called' spotlight."  
  
"That's cheeky." She took a seat beside me as we began McGonagal's class along with the Slytherins.  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
I watched as Hermione listened to every word McGonagal was saying. How could she listen to this old lady go on and on. She looked so pretty listening attentively.  
  
"Mister Malfoy do you know the answer to my question?" Professor McGonagal approached me.  
  
I looked at Hermione and she smiled and mouthed something at me.  
  
"Transfiguration of Classes." I said as I was still looking at Hermione.  
  
"And would anyone like to explain what the transfiguration of classes is?" She turned around.  
  
Hermione's hand shot up.  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
"Ginny." Hermione looked at the red head.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's the new DADA teacher like?" Hermione looked at her.  
  
"Oh, she's really cool. When are you guys meeting up with her?" Ginny looked at me.  
  
"Tomorrow." She looked at her schedule.  
  
She only had three classes a day now, two in the morning and one in the afternoon.  
  
"Oh." Ginny looked back down at her plate.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
I still hadn't spoken to Harry and it was lunch already. He and Ron were still in some deep Quidditch conversation.  
  
"Are you okay Marisa?" Ginny looked at our friend.  
  
"I'm fine just a little."  
  
"Quiet." Ginny finished.  
  
"I was thinking more of tired." Marisa shut her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it, it?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded her head.  
  
Ginny looked at us. "Didn't your parents ever tell you it was rude to whisper."  
  
"Sorry, Gin." I smiled at her.  
  
Later That Afternoon.  
  
I was finally able to talk to Harry that afternoon.  
  
"Hey. What's up with you today?" I looked at him.  
  
"Nothing I just." Harry shrugged.  
  
"You're just jealous." I looked at him.  
  
"I am not!" He began to protest but I shot him a look. "Okay maybe just a little bit. I mean you just got back and I already feel like were drifting."  
  
"There's no reason that we can't all be friends. I mean this is also really hard on Marisa she's adjusting and everything. She barely has any friends."  
  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean she should go and steal mine." He looked at me.  
  
"Harry you're acting like a child." I put my hands on his shoulders. "You and I both know that Marisa is not doing that."  
  
"Yeah but." He looked at me. "I should apologize, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You've been gone for two years and still manage to make me feel like a three year old."  
  
"That's because you act like one." I pushed him.  
  
"Look at you Miss Thing!" Harry mimicked my tone.  
  
"Where in the world did you get that word?"  
  
"I watch TV. You're not the only muggle-kid here." He laughed.  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
It was finally after class that Draco was able to see Hermione alone again.  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
"Hey Draco." Hermione's voice filled the room  
  
I looked up. "Oh, hey Herm. I mean I can call you Herm right?"  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." She headed for her bedroom.  
  
"I. uh. can I talk to you?" I called out.  
  
"Sure." She walked over to me and took a seat.  
  
"I uh." I began.  
  
"Draco, I would really appreciate it if you would get straight to the point."  
  
"Straight to the point?" I asked.  
  
"As straight as it can get." She smiled at me.  
  
"Would you like to go out with me?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. Tonight?" She asked.  
  
"No, you don't get it. I mean go out, out with me."  
  
"You mean."  
  
"Date me." I finished for her.  
  
"That's really cute and everything Draco but I really can't rush into a relationship right now. I can't repeat what I had with Harry. Just because I didn't get weepy over it doesn't mean it didn't hurt." She looked at me in the eye.  
  
"But I thought you felt the same way." I blurted.  
  
"Huh? Where'd you get that idea? I mean I'm attracted to you and everything but I'm not too sure about my feelings yet. It's all quite confusing and Draco we're really on the crucial part of the year I mean it just started. I need to study, I don't have time for a boy friend. I wouldn't want to neglect you for my studies. And if there is a chance between us maybe we should take it slow. I really like you and everything but I need. time." She shrugged.  
  
My heart sank. "So you're turning me down?"  
  
"I'm leaving all your options open. I wouldn't want to tie you down to something that won't be there. If you're really willing you'll take it slow, right?" She bit her lip. "And I barely know you. I mean we need to be friends first."  
  
"Friends first." I nodded my head.  
  
"Please don't let this change anything between us Draco. I love you a lot as a friend I mean and it didn't take me that long. I mean look it's only been a week, school just started, I have friends fighting over me. This isn't exactly the best time for me."  
  
"I understand." I put my head down in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco." She kissed me on the cheek and walked into her room.  
  
When she did that I wanted to grab her and kiss her on the lips. It was driving me crazy  
  
"Ugh!" I slumped into the couch.  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
Hermione was especially confused about her feelings.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
I mean I know that I like him, a lot but.  
  
"Hermione if he really likes you he'll wait." I looked at reflection. "Geez, this isn't working. Why did I say no!!!" I yelled in frustration.  
  
I mean, there is a big possibility that I am in-love with Draco Malfoy but. maybe I should've said yes.  
A/N: Okay, okay. you can kill me if you like!! This chapter is not that great, oh well. I've accepted that heck even I don't like this chapter but I need describe how Draco really cares for her way past friendship and stuff so it's gonna take time. And don't forget to read my sister's story, To The One Who Taught Him, way cool!! And Don't forget to review this chapter, whatever Y-O-U think counts!!  
  
BTW: Is anyone wondering what Marisa has buwahahaha!! She's not so perfect anymore.  
  
Secret-destiny - Hey! I was wondering what happened to you.  
  
Lady Malfoy - Thank you, thank you!!  
  
KittyKat589 - Thanks, I hope you continue to read my story. I love hearing from all of you.  
  
Bubble-123 - Here's the next chapter, its probably not what you've expected but things'll start to look up, I promise!  
  
NO NAME - haha!! Maybe the next time you review you'll let me know who you are.  
  
Shadowwolf2371 - The story is definitely going to be something unexpected so watch out!  
  
Jadefeather - Thanks! I updated, I updated. Haha!! 


	8. The Strength Found in Draco

For Who They Really Are: The Strength Found In Draco  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim.  
  
A/N: Wow!!!!! I am getting so excited for this story! My reviews are really improving, yipee!!! What an inspiration!! And I think I'm going to die, I've got so many more ideas for new stories, ahhh!!! But I swore I would take it one at a time so that I don't neglect my other stories. Now, I have to wonder do you guys read author's notes? I mean it's only when I started writing that I really appreciated the A/N, I just figured it helps you figure out the story. Idiotic me!! Oh, well mostly I'm babbling coz I'm really excited. But I'm not a dork, I'm just really excited. This is too much for a fifteen year old. Oh yeah, I just turned 15!! If you consider February as a month back. I'm know I'm old but I'm having fun being a kid!! Whatever you guys aren't here for me. you here for my story!! So let's get straight to that.  
  
And most importantly since I'm really new to this, what does a beta do? I mean I don't get it? If you want to explain it e-mail me. tinx_4ever@yahoo.com. Fanks!!  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
I have never been turned down in my entire life! I'm supposed to be angry, how come I'm not angry? I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I got out of bed and groggily got ready for the day.  
  
I need to act like nothing happened. Like I never asked her. I know. I'll make her want me.  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
And much to their surprise Hermione and Draco stepped out of their rooms at the same time.  
  
"Hey, Draco." She beamed at him.  
  
"Hello." He looked at her.  
  
"Are you still talking to me?"  
  
This made Draco laugh. "And why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because of what happened last night." She looked at him.  
  
"Last night happened there's nothing I can do about it. Life goes on you know?" He began to walk.  
  
"The least you could do to show me were still friends is look me in the eye when we talk." She ran after him.  
  
He looked her in the eye and turned away. "Happy?"  
  
"No. You just looked away. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you're not mad at me."  
  
Draco lifted his face. "I am not angry at you."  
  
"Convincing enough. Well, I'll see you in potions." She smiled at him and left the room.  
  
Hermione walked straight to the Great Hall she spotted her friends.  
  
"Hey you guys." She approached the table.  
  
Everyone greeted her happily but there was one voice she didn't hear. She looked at Marisa.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione noticed how pale she was.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little weak that's all. I can handle this." She smiled.  
  
When Marisa did that something about her didn't feel right to Hermione.  
  
"How are things with Harry?"  
  
"Okay, I guess." She forked her food.  
  
"You seem a little off." Hermione whispered.  
  
"I told you, I'm just exhausted."  
  
"It's not that." Hermione began.  
  
"Okay, you got me. I broke it off with Ron." She hissed.  
  
Hermione's heart sank for her best friend. "Why?"  
  
"Harry." She whispered. "Look I can't really talk right now." She stood up and left the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
"Why?" I glared at Ron who was laughing at some side comment that Harry made.  
  
"Why what?" Ron looked at me. He knew exactly what I was talking about. "She's the one who broke it off with me. I never did anything to her. And don't put this on me. Don't you dare think that I'm not hurting right now."  
  
"Oh, Hermione there's a practice match against Slytherin this afternoon." Harry announced.  
  
"I'll be there." I stood up and headed for class.  
  
"Are you alright Hermione? You seem a little off." Draco approached me.  
  
"Huh?" I looked at him. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You're not very convincing." Draco looked at me.  
  
"I'm sorry my days a little off that's all. Well I really should get going to class." As I got to the DADA classroom I noticed Marisa in a seat. Her face was buried in her hands.  
  
"Marisa, it's going to be okay."  
  
"It's not." She looked up at me her eyes were blood shot.  
  
"Then why?" I asked.  
  
"Why? Because I had to let him go. He had a great friendship with Harry hell if one was from the opposite sex they'd probably be married. And I can't take something like that away from Ron." She rubbed her eyes. "I probably look like crap, huh? I wasn't able to sleep last night."  
  
"Marisa, you know you can't miss one nights sleep. It's not good for you plus you're depressed. The chemicals in your body would surely react." I put my arms around her.  
  
The other students filled the class and soon enough a pretty girl with hazelnut hair stepped out nowhere.  
  
"Good day students. I am Professor A. That's all you know about me and that's all you will know."  
  
"A, you mean you don't have a last name or a first name?" Draco's voice filled the room.  
  
"A is my name, teaching is my game." She took off her robes.  
  
"And what do you do for fame?" Draco joked.  
  
"This is not a rhyming game." A glared at him. "Now, I want all of you to slip off you robes and just wear your uniforms in this class. I need you to be comfortable."  
  
The class went by quick. I knew that I was definitely going to enjoy DADA this year.  
  
I walked into the Great Hall again this time for lunch. I spotted Marisa sitting away from Harry and Ron. She was reading a book by herself.  
  
"Oh, hey Hermione." She looked up from her book when she felt my presence.  
  
"Hey." I took a seat beside her.  
  
"I don't think you should sit here. Harry might think I'm trying to steal you as well." She looked down at her book.  
  
"I choose who I want to eat with." I looked toward Harry and Rons direction. "I want you to watch the Quidditch match with me later."  
  
"I really don't want to." She shut her book.  
  
"Come on. You know I hate the game, too." I whined. "It's still at two that way we can rest in my room then go.  
  
"Fine." She smiled at me.  
  
After lunch.  
  
"Ron, Harry." I caught up with the two of them.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry looked at me.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you?" I glared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What Marisa is going through. You are an ass." I shook my head. "I can't believe you allowed her to break it up with Ron."  
  
"Why?" Harry looked at me.  
  
"You don't even seem to care. What's going to make you realize that she isn't trying to steal away your friends?"  
  
"Nothing because she is." Ron answered.  
  
"Don't tell me Harry's poisoned your mind as well. She gave up Ron for you Harry and she doesn't even know you that well. I hope you soon realize what a good person Marisa really is. It's like I don't know you anymore. You are so different. And I assumed that you would be the first person to accept her."  
  
"I guess you assumed wrong. Where is she anyway?" Harry looked at me. It didn't seem to bother him that Marisa did everything she could to make him happy.  
  
"I had her go ahead because I needed to talk to you. It seems it didn't work. You're going to regret this Harry Potter." I glared at him. "At least now I know who my real friend is."  
  
I could not understand why he didn't seen what Marisa had done to show him that she wasn't trying to steal away his friends. Now, he's even got Ron thinking the same way.  
  
"Come on the games about to begin." I took Marisa's hand. "Are you sure your okay? You look awfully pale."  
  
"I'll be fine." She ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
She and I took a seat in the very first row.  
  
"Creepy here." I mumbled. Looking over the ledge. If I moved any further I would have fallen off.  
  
The game had begun and I completely forgot about Marisa.  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
"Hermione, I'm not feeling at all well now." Marisa whispered. Hermione didn't hear her friend.  
  
Draco spotted the girl who looked like she was about to fall off the box.  
  
"Hermione!!" He yelled but couldn't get her attention. The crowd was too loud.  
  
Marisa was too near the edge and her legs gave in. Marisa collapsed but most of her body weight went over the box sending her down toward the ground.  
  
Draco didn't need another second to think with his broom he sped off toward the falling body.  
  
Hermione saw her friend falling freely towards the ground.  
  
"Looks like Draco's found the snitch!" The announcer said excitedly. "Oh no!!!" She spotted the same body that was headed toward the ground.  
  
"Marisa!!!" Hermione put out her hand crying for her friend. Her first instinct was to run down to the field. She made her way down and finally reached her friend. Draco was able to catch before she hit the ground.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Hermione's tears were flowing from her eyes as she saw her friend limp body in Draco's arms. She looked down at her friend and put her hand on her cheek. "We've got to get her to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
At that very moment Harry and Ron landed on the ground and ran towards her.  
  
"Is she alright." Ron made a move to touch her.  
  
"Stay away from her!!" Hermione yelled. "Come one Draco." She let Draco go ahead of her and turned back to Ron and Harry. "I swear you better not even try to visit her! This is your fault." She pointed to Harry. Hermione ran to Draco and they headed for the Hospital Wing. On the way there they were met by Professor Dumbledore and McGonagal.  
  
"What happened." Dumbledore looked at her and took out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." He lifted Marisa and floated her body to the hospital wing followed by Hermione and Draco.  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
I looked at Hermione and put my arm around her. "She's going to be okay."  
  
"I know." She wiped her tears.  
  
We got to the hospital wing and waited as Madame Pomfrey examined her.  
  
"Does she have any internal sickness?" She looked at Hermione.  
  
She nodded her head. "Sickle call anemia. Is she going to be okay?"  
  
I had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Yes. You are very lucky Mister Malfoy here caught her." She smiled at me.  
  
"It was nothing." I began.  
  
"Thank you." She put her arms around me. I weakened at the smell of her hair. "I don't know what I'd do without her."  
  
"Sure." I shrugged. Hermione stayed in my arms for quite awhile.  
  
"She's going to be fine. I suggest you take Miss Granger back to her quarters." The head master looked at me.  
  
"I want to stay here." Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"It would be best that you let her rest. And I think you should too. This is too much shock for one day."  
  
Hermione didn't answer anymore. Instinctively I put one arm around her.  
  
As we were about to reach our dorm Harry and Ron ran towards us.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Ron asked but Hermione ignored him.  
  
"What happened?" Harry looked at her but still no answer.  
  
"Just go in Draco." She said to me.  
  
I whispered the password and took her into our study room. I just sat there with her and waited until she spoke up. We sat there for hours and I was happy just looking at her.  
  
"Thank you so much." She finally spoke up.  
  
"No problem." I smiled.  
  
"You've changed so much Draco Malfoy and I'm thankful for that." She sat up from the couch and tapped the empty space beside her. "Sit."  
  
I stood up from my seat and walked toward her.  
  
We just sat and talked there. Then slowly her head found my chest. Finally, Hermione was comfortable with me. Only this time a little too comfortable. Something told me that she only saw friendship and nothing else.  
  
"You heart beat." She whispered. "It's relaxing. It's weird you know. I feel so safe in your arms."  
  
'That's exactly where I want you to be Hermione Granger too bad it's just in a different way.' I thought sadly.  
A/N: I don't know much about sickle cell anemia so don't shoot me. I just learned a little about it in school. So how is the story going? I need your opinions!! So go to the lower left side of this page and click review!! Thanks!! Oh and if you guys want your names mentioned in the story just tell me.  
  
Nattygirl85 - Fanfics will forever be cliffhangers until the author finishes the whole story : ) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Belisa - Thanks for your review! I never thought I could make someone cry. And thanks For not killing me, yet.  
  
Lady Malfoy - Thanks!!  
  
Miss Malfoy - I updated for you!!  
  
SecretDestiny - No prob!! I'm glad your back!!  
  
ShadowWolf2371 - Unexpected enough?  
  
Draco's Slytherin - I wasn't able to read your entire story yet but as soon as I can I'll review. Thanks!! 


	9. Teacher's Week Draco and Hermione finall...

For Who They Really Are - Teacher's Week  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'!!  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ MY SHORT STORY: MAMA. AND PLEASE REVIEW IT!!  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
I woke up the next day in a different place. It definitely didn't look like my own room. I sat up from the ground and finally it hit me I as still in the study. I quickly sat up and looked at the person beside me, Draco. I rubbed my temples as I glanced at the clock.  
  
"Oh no!" I whined. "Draco get up!!"  
  
I nudged him and in a second he was fully awake.  
  
"What?" He looked at me. He was as surprised as I was when he realized that he didn't sleep in his room either.  
  
"It's past seven." I stood up and ran to my room. I was able to take a bath in less than five minutes. "I know this is really gross but a girls got to do what a girls got to do."  
  
"I quickly put on uniform and robe and stormed out of my quarters. I ran to the Great Hall to see that Marisa still hadn't been released. I spotted to vacant seats. One beside Justin and one in between Harry and Seamus. I walked over to Justin.  
  
"Hey, could I sit here?" I tucked the remaining strands of my hair behind my ear.  
  
"No problem." He smiled at me.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called out. I looked his way and took a seat beside Justin.  
  
"Could I have the head boy and girl approach the table please." Dumbledore requested.  
  
I stood up from my seat and began to walk towards Dumbledore but as I approached I saw Draco and not the Draco with all the weird goop on his hair. This Draco had his hair normal and he was wearing glasses.  
  
"Hey." He smiled at me.  
  
"My we're looking normal this morning." I smiled back.  
  
"Is that supposed to be an insult?" He asked me.  
  
"No, I'm saying that you look really good. And I think the other girls approve as well." I laughed. I looked around the room and noticed that almost every girl was looking at Draco. Could I blame them?  
  
"Like I'm not used to it." He said proudly.  
  
"Oh and prince charming is also very modest." I shook my head.  
  
"Ah. Draco, Hermione." Dumbledore greeted us.  
  
"Good morning Professor." I smiled.  
  
"What can we do for you?" Draco pitched in.  
  
"Ahh. yes. You see we'd like you two to lay out the plans for Professor's Week." (A/N: Let's just pretend that it's been there since the very beginning.) Dumbledore adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Oh, okay. We could do that this weekend." I nodded.  
  
"We'd like you to start planning it today. Come up with ideas."  
  
"But we've got class." Draco began.  
  
"I've already told your teacher's that you will not be in class today." Dumbledore told us. "So you will be allowed to do anything for the rest of the day but after you finish the plans for Professor's Week."  
  
"Cool." I smiled.  
  
"Yes. uh. very. cool. indeed. You are excused." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Wait, Professor. When can we see Marisa?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I'll send someone to call you when she wakes up." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So where do you want to work on this?" Draco looked at me. His eyes shone behind the glasses.  
  
"I was thinking our rooms." I shrugged.  
  
"Okay." He walked by me and we walked to our room.  
  
I went up to my room and changed into something more comfortable and so did Draco.  
  
"This is what we'll do." I handed him an empty parchment paper. "Write down your ideas here and I'll make my own. We'll make five ideas each and after will show it to each other then decided which one's to go with."  
  
"You've got this all planned out." He smiled at me.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Four hours, two cups of tea and a million ideas later we finally laid out the plans.  
  
"So for everyday of the week next week there will be an activity." Draco looked at our finalized plans.  
  
"On Monday each year will make a poster for each professor." He read out my idea.  
  
"On Tuesday will have a short bloopers program of each and every teacher, in good humor of course." I laughed at Draco's idea.  
  
"On Wednesday selected seventh year student's will take the place of a teacher for a day. I really like this one." Draco read my favorite idea.  
  
"On Thursday the professor's will present a program. Draco how could you come up with such silly ideas." I leaned onto his shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, how could you approve them?" He mimicked my tone of voice. "And on Friday we'll throw a party in honor of all the teachers of Hogwarts."  
  
"We're done." I glanced at my watch. "And just in time for lunch."  
  
"Let's go." Draco stood up and put out his hand.  
  
I linked my hand in his.  
  
I walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Sounds like the owls are coming." Justin looked at me.  
  
"I guess." I didn't expect anything for me. "I'll go ahead, okay?"  
  
"Bye." I watched as the owls delivered their letters. As I was about to leave my seat an owl flew to me.  
  
I knew exactly what the package was.  
  
I looked at the note.  
  
Herm, I thought of you and Marisa when I saw this. Sean should be sending her one too.  
  
All my love, David  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Who's it from?" Justin looked at me.  
  
"A friend."  
  
"What is it?" He peered at the case.  
  
"You'll see, someday. I've got to go." I walked out of the Great Hall with a smile plastered on my face.  
  
"Hermione, wait up!!" Draco ran over to me.  
  
"Yeah?" I smiled at him.  
  
"Marisa's up. Come on." He took my hand and we raised to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Hey you." I ran over to my friend and dropped my package on the other bed.  
  
"Mione!" Marisa's face lit up.  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
I watched as the two friends hugged. I've never seen a friendship like this. There was a special bond between these two girls. I adjusted my glasses.  
  
"When can you get out?" Hermione looked at her friend.  
  
"In a few minutes. I'm just waiting for Madame Pomfrey to give me the go signal." She smiled.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked to me, she took my hand and led me to Marisa.  
  
"You two haven't met really." Hermione looked at me. "Marisa this is Draco, Draco this is my best friend Marisa."  
  
"What?" Marisa shot us a glanced. "Are you two dating or something?"  
  
"No." I smiled. Although, I wish that would happen.  
  
"Really??" She looked sad. "Too bad Herm, this guy is a hottie."  
  
"Whatever!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You two would look so good together." Marisa teased.  
  
"You two act like I'm not here."  
  
"We know you're here!" They said in unison. I laughed at how a-like they were.  
  
"So why'd you bring him?"  
  
"He caught you yesterday." Hermione smiled.  
  
Marisa was silent for quite awhile. Then she stood up and walked to me.  
  
"Thank you." She put her arms around me then kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You saved my life. I can never repay you for that." She shook her head.  
  
"Hey, it was a given." I shrugged. I honestly had no idea what that meant but it seemed like a pretty good time to use it.  
  
"Well, it does seem like Miss Santos is okay. You may go to class now." Madame Pomfrey nodded her head.  
  
The three of us left the hospital wing together.  
  
"David sent you a guitar?" Marisa's eyes lit up.  
  
"Sean sent you one too. It's probably in your room." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Guitar?" I looked at them.  
  
"It's an instrument." Hermione looked at me.  
  
"You mean like a flask?" I asked.  
  
"No. A musical instrument." Marisa corrected.  
  
"Oh." I dazed.  
  
We took Marisa to potions then went back to our quarters to finish up our work.  
  
Hermione took a seat beside me. "So we're done for the day!" She beamed.  
  
"Yep." I nodded my head.  
  
"So Draco does have a brain." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Huh?" I shot a glance at her.  
  
"I just never expected you to become head boy." She shrugged I could tell she was just kidding so I decided to play along.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." She nodded her head.  
  
I crawled over to her and put up my hands. "You know what I'm going to do to you?"  
  
"What?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
I put my hands on her waist and she burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Draco." She managed to breathe. "St. stop!!!"  
  
My hands loosened around her waist. I looked at her.  
  
"You have the nicest eyes." She smiled at me.  
  
"You have the most beautiful smile." Her cheeks turned red.  
  
I brought my face near hers and gently brushed my lips against hers. She looked at me confused.  
  
"Dra." She began.  
  
"Follow your heart." I instinctively whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled up at me. We sat there for a moment and she got uncomfortable again.  
  
"We should rest before dinner." Hermione stood up and I followed.  
  
We walked towards our respective rooms.  
  
"Hermione!" I yelled.  
  
"Yes?" Her voice higher than usual. She shot me a hopeful look.  
  
"Uhh.. Umm.. I'll see you at. uh. dinner." I rambled.  
  
"Okay." She turned back to her door and I to mine.  
  
Seconds later.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione called out.  
  
"Yes!" I turned to her again.  
  
"Uh. nothing." She turned back to her door.  
  
I had to make my move now. It was now or never.  
  
"Herm." I whispered. She did not hear me but I knew she was still there. "Hermione, I'm in-love with you!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
I turned to face her. I saw her head toward me. She smiled and threw her arms around me. Slowly she pressed her lips against mine, I was in heaven. for the second time.  
~*~*~*~  
A/N: Did you enjoy? Please review!!! Please, please, please!!! I really need to know what you think. And don't forget to read my sister's story, To The One Who Taught Him.  
  
Belle-Belisa-Super Samson - Thanks for your review!! And thanks for reading. I hope I get a message from you after this chapter.  
  
Lady Malfoy - Here ya go!  
  
'div - Does this answer your question? :p  
  
ShadowWolf2371 - I think this was pretty expected. oh well.  
  
Amber - Welcome!! Teen Queen. don't forget to review!!  
  
Dark Dragon - Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Heather j - Almost.  
  
SecretDestiny - Thanks again.  
VERY IMPORTANT!!! I MADE A SHORT STORY I WANT ALL OF YOU TO READ AND REVIEW. IT'S CALLED MAMA 


	10. Orphan Girl 1

For Who They Really Are:  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
It had been exactly two weeks since "the kiss." Draco and Hermione had barely said a word to each other. It wasn't because of that incident but because they were both very busy. Hermione spent more time with the female prefects than with herself working out the stuff for Teacher's Week. Thank God it was over. Now Hermione was very busy with schoolwork and she still hadn't spoken to Harry and Ron. Right now Hermione was very confused about her life. She sat in the library buried in over a hundred books.  
  
"Hey." Draco took a seat beside Hermione.  
  
"Hello." She looked up from her book and then continued reading.  
  
"Hermione, I know you are probably already done with the report for Snape besides after Christmas we'll be free students, just doing the finishing touches you know." Draco put his hand on hers. "We're supposed to be having fun. This is our last school year here."  
  
"I know." Hermione looked at him. Her eyes were puffy and red, her hair was just a mess. "I just want to make this perfect. I'm checking all my sources just in case I left something out."  
  
"Hermione, it's a Saturday." Draco looked at her. "You are the best student Hogwarts has ever had. You probably know more than Dumbledore himself."  
  
"You're not convincing me." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Why does your work need to be absolutely perfect when it already is perfect?"  
  
"Because." Hermione began. "I don't know. I just can't not fail."  
  
"And you won't okay?" Draco looked her in the eye. "You'll do just fine. Come on let's go to the lake and go for a swim a lot of the students are hanging out there."  
  
Draco put out his hand. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Could we just stay in the room and sleep?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
Draco paused for a moment and Hermione yawned.  
  
"Okay." Draco took her hand and they walked to their rooms.  
  
Hermione walked straight to her room and changed, Draco did the same.  
  
When Draco stepped out of his room he found Hermione on the couch with her head down. Tears were flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Hermione." Draco walked over to her.  
  
Hermione didn't speak. In her hands was a piece of parchment paper. Her hands were shaking.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" It was the first time Draco had ever called Hermione that.  
  
He took a seat beside her. She walked over to his lap and cried even harder.  
  
"It's." she sobbed. Draco couldn't make her words out.  
  
Hermione shakily handed the paper to Draco.  
  
Hermione dearest,  
  
I need you to come home as soon as possible. There has been an accident. You're parents were on their jet to a seminar. It is to my saddest duty to inform you that the load of the aircraft was too much and they didn't make it. Your father died on impact, he was piloting the jet and your mother on the other hand suffered from internal injuries and only made it to the hospital. They died yesterday, sometime in the morning. I know you will come home as soon as you get this. I will be awaiting you arrival.  
  
Sadly, Nana  
  
I looked at Hermione. No one deserved this.  
  
"I told you my life wasn't all rainbows and butterflies." She wiped her tear.  
  
"I'll go with you." I told her. "I need to go with you."  
  
"Draco." Hermione protested.  
  
"I need to make sure that you'll be okay." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Dumbledore had come into the room soon after that. He allowed Draco to accompany Hermione and they were only to be gone for that week.  
  
"Draco." Hermione whispered as they road on the Hogwarts express back to the platform.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you. I really needed you." She leaned onto his chest.  
  
Draco's P.O.V:  
  
I had no idea how to treat her. She was acting so fragile, so break able.  
  
We walked out of platform 9 ¾.  
  
"The driver should be here soon." Hermione looked down sadly.  
  
"Miss Hermione." A firm voice walked over to us.  
  
"Your grandmother told us to take you home to freshen up before you go to the wake." The old man said.  
  
"Okay." Hermione whispered as she allowed the man to take her things.  
  
"One moment ma'am." He ran to the car. Soon there was another man trailing behind him.  
  
I knew it was a bad time to ask why she had two drivers. I knew that Hermione was well off with her parent's being successful dentists but I didn't know that she was rich.  
  
"Sir." The younger man offered to take my stuff.  
  
"It's okay." I began.  
  
"Draco, it's okay." It was the first time I had seen Hermione smile in quite awhile. "Let him take it."  
  
I took Hermione's hand as we walked to her car. To my surprise it was a long car.  
  
"Wow! This car is long." I said in amazement.  
  
"It's called a limousine." She giggled.  
  
The older man opened the door and Hermione stepped in. I followed on after her.  
  
"How come you have to drivers?" I looked at her.  
  
"One's what muggles call a body guard. My family thinks I need protection I am the only grandchild of the only daughter in a family of nine, my mother's family of course. On my dad side I am the only girl plus I'm the youngest. So that's why everyone thinks I need protection most especially the people on my mother's child." She looked at me.  
  
"Princess is in her carriage." The younger man said into what seemed to be a machine.  
  
"Copy that." The machine said.  
  
I looked at Hermione in confusion. "What princess? Where's the carriage?"  
  
"They like to tease me." She shrugged. "They call me princess and any vehicle I ride is my carriage."  
  
We got to Hermione's house. The property was really big but the house was a small size. Hermione began to cry again as we stepped out of the limo.  
  
"It just reminds me of them so much." She cried.  
  
"Hermione." An old lady walked out of the house. "Janson, Mike get the things into the house."  
  
"Miss Jenkins." Hermione ran into her arms and cried.  
  
I looked at the old woman and smiled.  
  
"Miss Jenkins this is Draco." She looked at me. "This is Miss Jenkins. She's been my guardian since I was born. Kinda like a handmaiden. And trust me she's still a maiden." She smiled through her tears.  
  
"Please to meet you ma'am." I put out my hand.  
  
"Miss A." An old man stepped out of the house.  
  
"Bradley!" Hermione smiled at him. She hugged him. "It's so good to see you all. It's been so long."  
  
"A little over two years." He nodded his head.  
  
She introduced us.  
  
"I never knew you lived the life of a princess." I put one arm around her.  
  
"They tried to make me happy." She sighed. "I lost my brother at a young age and they thought that spoiling me would do any good but don't get me wrong having almost everything is fun but there is something that the heart looks for and it's definitely not material."  
  
I wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"Come." She took my hand. "I want to show you my room. I stay on the second floor."  
  
We walked up one flight of stairs. Her entire room was the entire floor.  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
Draco looked around Hermione's room in awe. She had a TV, a radio, everything a girl could ever want. Her room was a light shade of yellow. It wasn't really a typical girl's room. There were books all over the place, a computer. Her bed was big and there were couches in the middle of the room right in front of the TV.  
  
"You're room is really big." Draco looked around.  
  
"It hasn't changed one bit." Her eyes were welling up again. "I haven't been here in two years."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I never left Mugwit the funny thing is the room Marisa and I shared was almost exactly like this." She walked over to her bed. "What?" She looked at Draco.  
  
"I just never expected you to be this." He began.  
  
"Rich?" Hermione asked quietly. "It isn't exactly the best thing in this world. And I didn't see why I had to fling my money around just so that everyone could see."  
  
Draco put his head down in shame.  
  
"Oh, no Draco. I didn't mean it like that." Hermione shook her head. "I. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, the truth hurts right?" Draco shrugged.  
  
"Not when you hurt someone who's dear to you." Hermione put her head down.  
  
"Hey," Draco lifted her chin. "It's okay, baby."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I love it when you call me that."  
  
"Then it'll just have to be your pet name." He smiled at her.  
  
Hermione asked Draco to go to his room so that he could freshen up as well. The wake of her parent's was going to be in her grandmother's house.  
  
As they were about to leave the house the younger man, who answered to the name Mike walked behind Hermione and me.  
  
"Okay, when we get there you'll probably be in a lot of shock. Just reminding you that I have a big extended family and I mean like really, really big." Hermione looked up at Draco.  
  
"It's all good, baby." He put one arm around her as she relaxed.  
  
The drive to her grandmother's house was short.  
  
"The princess is in the queen's home." Mike laughed into what Hermione explained as the walkie-talkie.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the vehicle followed by Draco. There were a lot of people standing outside.  
  
"Do you know all these people?" Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
"No." She looked up at him.  
  
"Miss. You're grandmother would like to see you now." Mike whispered behind Hermione.  
  
Slowly Hermione walked up the stairs leading into the large Victorian house.  
  
Mike led them into what seemed to the living room. It was larger than usual. And in the very front of the room there were two pots with the pictures of Hermione's parent's.  
  
Mike stopped at the entrance of the door and allowed me and Hermione to walk into the room.  
  
"Nana." Hermione sighed and ran over to the old lady.  
  
She began to sob on her shoulder.  
  
"Now a proper young lady does not cry in public." The lady said.  
  
Hermione clued Draco to come over.  
  
"Nana, this is my uh. boyfriend Draco." Hermione smiled at him through her tears. "Draco this is my grandmother, everyone calls her Nana."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Draco courteously kissed the old lady's hand.  
  
"You look like a fine young man." She smiled at him.  
  
"I'd like to see my parents, please." Hermione excused Draco and herself.  
  
Together they walked across the room toward the two pots.  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Hermione whispered. She traced her fingers along the pictures of her parents.  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
He was expecting the 'I'm fine' answer but.  
  
"No." Hermione paused. "But I will be."  
  
Instinctively Draco put his arm around Hermione.  
  
"Come." Hermione looked up. "I'll introduce you to all of my relatives."  
  
Hermione introduced her relatives to Draco. One after the other all her aunts and even cousins were enchanted by Draco's charisma.  
  
A young handsome young boy walked into the room.  
  
"Hermione, is that really you?" He looked at his cousin.  
  
"Jason?" She beamed. She ran over to him and began to cry.  
  
"Hey, no tears." He smiled up at her.  
  
"It is just so good to see you." She wiped her tears. "I'm all out of tears."  
  
"Look at you! You're definitely not that scrawny little know-it-all." He laughed.  
  
"Draco." She called her boyfriend (sigh?!? I wish I could say the same. Haha) Draco was talking to Hermione's grandmother and grandaunts.  
  
"Excuse me ladies." He walked over to Hermione. "Yeah, baby?"  
  
Jason shot Draco a look when he called Hermione baby.  
  
"J, this is my boyfriend Draco." Hermione introduced. "Draco this is my cousin, Jason. I grew up with him. He used to live right next to us before he moved to America."  
  
Draco put out his hand.  
  
"Please to meet you." Jason nodded his head.  
  
"Hermione dear, mama would like to talk to you." One of Hermione's female cousins called her.  
  
"Be right there." She looked up at Jason. "Take care of him, won't you?"  
  
Jason shot Hermione a look. "With pleasure."  
  
This made Draco nervous.  
  
"Be nice." Hermione nudged her cousin.  
  
She walked away.  
  
Jason studied Draco.  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude but you're making me nervous." Draco put his head down.  
  
"Good. I want to talk to you." He looked at Draco seriously. "Hermione is the youngest and only girl in our family and we are very protective of her. I swear if you do anything to hurt her."  
  
"I have no plans to. I love her, a lot." Draco admitted honestly.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Hermione approached the two.  
  
"You." Jason answered.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Nothing really. It was nice talking to you Draco." Jason nodded his head. "And I'm glad that you feel about her that way because believe me if you didn't I know a lot of older cousins that would happily kill someone for Hermione." He kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I'll be seeing you."  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione looked up at her boyfriend.  
  
"All good." Draco pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
'Come, let's walk around." Hermione put out her hand.  
  
Hermione and Draco stepped out of the room and soon enough Mike was there.  
  
"Does he always have to follow you around?" Draco asked uncomfortably.  
  
"You get used to it after awhile. I've had him since I was about eleven." Hermione shrugged. "I want to show you something."  
  
Draco and Hermione walked across the garden.  
  
"I'm really tired, I think we should go home." Hermione leaned onto Draco.  
  
"Okay. Let's go say goodbye to all your relatives." Draco walked Hermione back to the house.  
  
They said their goodbyes and soon enough they were back home.  
  
"Let's go up." Together they walked up to Hermione's room. "You'll be staying in my guestroom right?"  
  
"Yes, the room behind this one." Draco nodded. Hermione leaned into her bed. "You sleep."  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione to find that she was already fast asleep.  
  
"I'll go." He whispered and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Night, baby."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione one last time and left the room.  
  
A Lot Later that night.  
  
Draco woke up to a muffled cry. Draco looked at the clock beside his bed. 1:00.  
  
"Who could that be?" Draco stood up from the bed and walked to Hermione's room.  
  
"Hermione." Draco walked over to her. "What's wrong?"  
A/N: Cliffhanger. oh well. I hope you like this chapter! I need reviews. could I ask for like ten or something?? And thanks to all the people who have reviewed. Luv ya all!! God Bless!  
  
Lady Malfoy - Thanks!! I'm glad you're enjoying my story.  
  
Girl-named-Belle - You are forever changing your name. : ) Sure, you can use the teachers week thing. I actually got it from my school. Next time could you bring some ice cream for me too? I like strawberry or chocolate chip cookie dough. : ) Oh, and is you're going to get strawberry could you add some strawberry syrup? Hershey's mm.. my best friend!!  
  
Shadow Wolf - Thanks a bundle. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Please, could I ask for at least 55 reviews!! Please, please, please!!  
  
And don't forget to pass be my other story. and review too!! Please!! FANKS!!! 


	11. Orphan Girl 2

For Who They Really Are  
  
Diclaimer - My bad!! I forgot to disclaim last time. I disclaim!! I don't own anything except of course for the stupid ideas that I come up with. do you think it's stupid?  
A/N: Guess what?!? This is part two!! This is where the damn cliff-hanger is resolved!- Dude, does that make any sense to you? I need more inspiration. I haven't really been getting that many reviews but never the less I will continue for the people who believe in me!! Yey for you!! The author's best friend is the reviews and I just submitted part one like an hour ago. how impatient am I? Oh well, I've got so many ideas for this story that is probably why I'm not stopping. should I stop? Maybe I wasn't meant to write, maybe I should just stick to playing the guitar and listening to music. maybe I should shut up and let you read.  
  
Part 2:  
  
Author's P.O.V:  
  
"Herm. what's wrong?" Draco paced across the room. He found Hermione on one of the couches, crying her heart out. She looked up at Draco and cried even harder.  
  
"It's just." She sobbed which caused Draco to run to her. Hermione weakly lifted her arms cluing Draco to pick her up. Draco carefully lifted her in his arms and took a seat with Hermione is his lap.  
  
"Shhh. it's going to be okay." Draco said soothingly.  
  
"It. it's. not." She cried even harder. "I'm an orphan."  
  
Draco was shocked at what Hermione said. He rocked her back and forth.  
  
"No you're not." He whispered. "You've got a big family. Who loves you to bits and you've got me, who's willing to die for you."  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco and played with the words in her heads and soon enough she was crying again.  
  
"I don't want you to die." She cried.  
  
Draco looked at her confused. He thought about what he had said. 'willing to die.'  
  
'Real smooth Draco.' He thought to himself. 'I can't believe you said that. IDIOT!!'  
  
"I didn't mean it that way." He began.  
  
"Sh." Hermione managed to let out. "Don't say anything anymore. I just need a good cry."  
  
Draco nodded his head and carried Hermione to her bed. He watched as she continued to weep. Soon enough she was fast asleep and Draco was getting tired as well. The second he let Hermione go she began to stir.  
  
"I'll stay with you." He whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms around her. She nodded her head and Draco smiled to himself.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Draco woke up early the next morning. He went back to his room and got changed for the day. Hermione provided muggle clothes for him to use.  
  
He went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. He slipped on a pair of jeans and a white polo. He parted his hair in the middle and just let it dry naturally. He put his glasses on again, he knew that Hermione loved it when he wore his glasses and let his hair fall naturally. When Draco walked back to Hermione's room there were two guys seated on her bed. Jason and Julian, Hermione introduced them yesterday.  
  
"Draco." Jason nodded his head. He looked back at Hermione. "Come on punkin let's play some ball."  
  
Hermione clued Draco to take a seat beside her on her bed. "Let me just get dressed. You guys stay here."  
  
She walked towards her bathroom and looked back.  
  
"J, Jace. be nice!" She eyed her cousins.  
  
Hermione walked out in a big shirt and shorts. Her hair was tied in a very messy ponytail.  
  
"I'm going to kick your asses." She stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Now Hermione dear you know that we don't used that kind of tone in this house." A new voice came into the room. I turned to see Miss Jenkins.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione shrugged. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a baseball cap. She placed it on her head and smiled at the people in front of her.  
  
"You are just full of words today aren't you?" Jason laughed pointing to her shirt and cap.  
  
Her shirt read: It's a good thing you're cute (in front) cause damn, you're dumb! (back)  
  
Her cap read: I play ball but not with you!  
  
"Loser!" She lifted her finger and her thumb in a shape of an L.  
  
"Come on!" her Jason ran to her and carried her.  
  
"Put me down, now!!" She whined. Jason put her down and she ran to Draco's side.  
  
"Come on." She looked up at him. "You two go on ahead." She looked at her cousins. They glared at first but obeyed. Draco was in awe at how much power Hermione had.  
  
"You look so cute." She clapped her hands. "And you're all mine! But you're got to change into shorts and a looser shirt."  
  
Hermione took out her wand and summoned Draco's clothes. He wore a tight sleeveless shirt and a pair of basketball shorts and shoes. Hermione giggled when he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Come on." Hermione took his hand and they walked to the back of the house.  
  
They walked up to the basketball court.  
  
"Okay you guys time to play." Hermione smiled. "But we've got to teach Draco how to play."  
  
The two boys looked shocked.  
  
"Where are you from Mars?" Julian asked seriously. Jason laughed. Hermione hit them both.  
  
For the first hour they taught Draco all about basketball. Then they began to play.  
  
"Not bad for a first timer." Jason nodded his head after the game.  
  
"Thanks." Draco looked at him. Draco and Hermione were on one team while the other two on the other. They had won by 1 point thanks to Hermione.  
  
Her cousins walked back into the house.  
  
"Damn, I didn't know you played so well." Draco wrapped one arm around her.  
  
"I wouldn't have my body if I just sat down and read." Hermione shook her head. "That was fun wasn't it?"  
  
"Are you kidding?!?" Draco looked at her. "It's better than Quidditch!"  
  
Hermione laughed at her boyfriend.  
  
"I'll agree with you on that one my dear." She leaned in to kiss him. "I don't see what you guys see in that dumb game."  
  
"This is where I must draw the line!" Draco eyed Hermione.  
  
"Whatever!" She shook her head. She smiled at Draco mischievously and ran into the house. "See you around."  
  
"Why." He ran after her.  
  
She made it to the house before Draco did. When Draco finally reached her, he was all out of breath.  
  
"Looks like someone's too dependent on his broom." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I need. air!!" Draco gasped.  
  
Fear took over Hermione's expression. "Oh no! Baby, are you okay." She looked at Draco. He took a deep breath and his hands found their way to Hermione's waist.  
  
"Draco, stop!!" She giggled. A few minutes later he let her go. She glared at Draco. "That was soooooo not funny!!" She wrinkled her nose.  
  
"That's my favorite expression on you." He pinched it.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You said that when I bit my lip was your favorite expression."  
  
"Anything looks good on you, baby." He said sweetly.  
  
"Ayeesh!!" Hermione's eyes grew big. "Lines glorious lines!!!"  
  
"It was not." Darco protested.  
  
"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She smiled.  
  
Draco was definitely enjoying this day. He was so used to see Hermione smiling. Whether or not her parents died he wanted her to smile.  
  
"What?" Hermione's smile faded.  
  
"Nothing." Draco smiled. "I won't tell you. you'll probably just say it's a line."  
  
"I want to hear it." She stomped her foot, feisty one she is. "I enjoy hearing it even though I know it's a line. It builds my ego." She rubbed her hands together looking like a child.  
  
"Well, baby." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I just love seeing you smile, you shine like the stars."  
  
"Okay, that was not a line. That was just." Hermione giggled. "Really cheesy!!"  
  
"Fine." He let go of her. Hermione saw that he was just pretending and decided to play a long.  
  
"Whatever." She looked at him and began walking to her room. "I'll see you around."  
  
Draco believing Hermione watched her. He waited for her to turn around.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco whined.  
  
"What?" She pretended to look annoyed.  
  
"Don't leave me!!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and then looked at Draco's. They stood there in silence. "Well, what are you standing there for?"  
  
Draco smiled at ran to Hermione.  
  
"Why are you so irritable today?" Draco whispered in her ear as they sat down on one of the couches.  
  
"Draco, I was just acting." She rested her head on his lap.  
  
"Oh." he kissed her forehead. "Don't we have to go to your grandmother's house?"  
  
Hermione sat up. "She supposed to send the ashes here this afternoon."  
  
Her eyes begin to well up. "Baby, don't cry."  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "I won't."  
  
She stood up and walked to her desk.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked worriedly.  
  
"It's nothing." She turned away from him.  
  
"I want you to tell me." He knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Well." She began. "Really it's nothing."  
  
"Please." He ran his finger through his hair. Hermione watched how every strand fell perfectly into place messily (you know what I mean?!?).  
  
Hermione removed Draco's glasses and smiled.  
  
"What did you use when you weren't wearing glasses?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing." Draco shrugged.  
  
"So why are you wearing them?" She removed it. Draco carefully took it back from her and smiled.  
  
"Because you think it looks good on me." He beamed like a little boy who just got a new toy car.  
  
"That's so sweet." Hermione giggled and gently kissed him on the lips. Draco took this as a clue and her returned her kisses. He didn't want to make the wrong move so he let Hermione go on her own pace, he had no idea what that was though.  
  
"Herm." He pulled away from her. "You're changing the topic."  
  
"What?" She pretended to look confused.  
  
"You know." Draco looked at her sternly.  
  
"It's just Harry and Ron." Hermione rambled.  
  
"You miss them don't you?" Draco asked.  
  
Before he even answered Hermione automatically said no.  
  
"You do. And I don't see why you are so angry with them." Draco shook his head.  
  
"Because of what they did to Marisa." Hermione looked at him.  
  
"What did they do?" Draco asked her.  
  
Hermione thought for awhile. She had to admit that Harry and Ron did not really do anything wrong. "It's just."  
  
"You're angry at Harry because he made Ron break up with Marisa. Marisa's a big girl she can take care of herself."  
  
"I know. it's just she so fragile. and what happened that day wouldn't have happened if Harry wasn't being so selfish." Hermione reasoned out.  
  
"You don't know that." Draco had no idea why he was defending the two. "And I see why you are mad but do you think Marisa would want to be the cause of breaking a great friendship. She knows what it's like to be a friend and you know that she's good at it. She would want you to forgive them, I know it."  
  
"Why are you defending them?" Hermione looked confused yet pleased. "You hate them."  
  
"I had to. Now I don't have a reason too and besides." He put his hand in hers. "This feels right."  
  
"I don't know." Hermione began.  
  
Draco took a ballpen and a piece of paper. He began to write.  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll go take a shower now."  
  
"Me too." She smiled at him. He handed her the piece of paper and left the room.  
  
She unfolded the paper and in Draco's handwriting it read.  
  
"A person who can't forgive has been forgiven." - anonymous  
  
I don't see the reason.  
  
I love you, baby. Make the right decision.  
  
Hermione smiled at Draco's gesture. She stood up from her seat and walked into the bathroom.  
  
A/N: Part three of this chapter will come soon. Hey, I got fifty-one reviews. only four more. oh well. no matter what there will always someone better than you. Does that mean I'm at the bottom of the list?  
  
Please read and review. MAMA by. ME! Can ask for 60? Or if you're all really nice. 65? Is that so much to ask for? Pretty, pretty please. FANKS!  
  
Shadowwolf2371 - Thanks for reviewing. Hermione's like in a crash zone right now. She's been dealing with a lot so one by one I'm showing how Draco is helping her resolve all the stuff. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Lady Malfoy - Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm just trying to make it more interesting. it's getting kinda boring. don't you think?  
  
Katieshaz - Thanks. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Draco's Slytherin - Hey! I finally got to read your story. Good job! : ) I'm glad you like mine.  
  
SecretDestiny - I'm trying to show how Draco is trying to make Hermione's life easier and like I said. she's going through a lot. that's why Draco's acting like a puppy dog. his girl friend is in a lot of stress. I wish I could say it was me.. haha!  
  
Sunshine Stargirl - I'm not really into cliffhangers but if it'll make the story more interseting. it's worth it. and I'm sorry if I ticked you off with the cliffhanger.  
  
Sim - Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Girl-named-Belle - Thanks for the review. I have to wonder. why are you on vacation? : ) What country are you from? : ) Oh, and thanks for saving me the ice cream!! I might just go out and by another pint. : ) I'm going to gain so much!! Tsk, tsk, tsk. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
TO ALL READERS: Thanks for reading. please review. thanks! 


	12. Would I say it like this?

For Who They Really Are  
  
Diclaimer: This is the last time I'm going to do this. I OWN NOTHING!! All except the characters I've created like. you know. never mind.  
  
A/N: Okay. I won't ask for reviews. kinda. Well. now I will write.  
  
Advisory: Listen to the song of Celine Dion - It's all coming back to me. when you read this chapter  
  
Author's Note:  
  
For the past few days Draco and Hermione just hung-out and he helped Hermione with the legal stuff that she had to fill up being the only child everything her parent's had went to her. Including their company. Everyday they somehow found a way to make time to play basketball together and little by little Draco was getting better. Hermione wanted to go back to school since their third day there but couldn't because of all the meetings she had to go to with the lawyers. Draco had been there for her every step of the away but Hermione never failed to thank him. Together, they were a team.  
  
Hermione and Draco's time in London was finally up. Tomorrow they would be returning to Hogwarts. Nana decided to plan a small farewell party for the two.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V:  
  
"I'm really sorry about this whole party thing. It's just something my grandmother likes to do." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"It's no problem really. I am quite used to it, my mom's like that." Draco kissed her forehead.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione sighed.  
  
"I told you. there is nothing else I would rather do." Draco hugged her.  
  
"I'm so glad we'll be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yeah. You'll get to see." Draco began but decided not to say anything anymore.  
  
"Harry and Ron never wrote to check up on me. And the weird thing is. I never got a letter from Marisa. Although, she called the night we got here."  
  
"Maybe, there's something wrong with the owls." Draco said dumbly.  
  
"Duh?" Hermione made a funny face. "Don't you think I've figured that out already."  
  
"Sorry. Oh great one!!" Draco said sarcastically. "We must now build you a statue, many stories high(got that from Gilmore Girls)."  
  
Hermione pushed him away. "What about the other kids in school? What's going to happen when they find out about. us?"  
  
"Now who's being dumb. They probably know already. I mean wouldn't you find weird. I mean I did go with you."  
  
"Yeah but they would think it's some head boy and girl thing, duh?!" Hermione stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Duh?!?" Draco copied her tone of voice.  
  
"Duh.." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shut up!" Draco made his eyes big.  
  
"Make m." Hermione began but Draco pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Draco pulled away and Hermione had a pleased expression on her face.  
  
"You better go." Hermione stood up and began pushing Draco towards the door of her room. "I need to get dressed for this dinner of my grandmother. It's only my family both father and mother though."  
  
"I though it was a party?" Draco looked confused.  
  
"With the amount of relatives I have." Hermione laughed. "It's definitely going to be a party."  
  
"Okay." Draco put all of his weight on Hermione.  
  
"H. heavy!!" She whined. Draco laughed.  
  
Draco walked to his room and turned on his radio. (something he found very amusing)  
  
He pushed the play button. He began to listen to it. It was the voice of a female. He had no idea who it was.  
  
For all the times you stood by me For all the truth you made me see For all the joy you brought to my life For all the wrong that you made right For every dream you made come true For all the love I found in you I'll be forever thankful baby You're the one who held me up Never to let me fall You're the one who saw me through.  
  
Draco didn't like this type of music but since he was just dressing up he decided to listen to it. This song reminded him of Hermione. He let the tape continue.  
  
When he was finally putting on his shoes a certain song caught his ears.  
  
"Freaky music." Draco mumbled referring to entrance music of the song (is that what you call it?)  
  
There were nights when the wind was so cold That my body froze in bed If I just listened to it Right outside the window  
  
Draco sat down on his chair.  
  
There were days when the sun was cruel  
  
He thought of his father.  
  
That all the tears turned to dust And I knew my eyes were drying up forever  
  
I finished crying in the instant that you left And I can't remember where or when or how And I banished every memory you and I have ever made  
  
This time Draco thought of Hermione. The many times he broke her heart, shattered her pride and made her feel low.  
  
But when you touch me like this And you hold me like that I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me When I touch you like this And I hold you like that It's so hard to believe but It's all coming back to me.  
  
Draco realized that's why he hated seeing Hermione cry. It reminded him of the times he had done all those awful things to her.  
  
There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light And there were flashes of light There were things I'd never do again but They they'd always seem right There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than any laws allow Baby, baby.  
  
If I kiss you like this And if you whisper like that It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me If you want me like this And if you need me like this And if you whisper like that It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me It's so hard to resist but it's all coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall but its all coming back to me now  
  
"I see you're listening to my tape." Hermione grinned from the door. She walked over and took a seat on his lap.  
  
He grinned, he didn't know what to say to her.  
  
"This is my song to you." She smiled. "Every word reminds me of you."  
  
"And what I put you through." Draco sighed.  
  
Hermione nodded her head. "But past is past. Come on the guests are there."  
  
She stood up and together they walked down stairs.  
  
The night flew by fast.  
  
The guests had gone and it was only Draco and Hermione left in the room.  
  
"Dance with me." Draco said sweetly.  
  
Hermione giggled and accepted. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
And It's All Coming Back To Me Now began to play. (how ironic)  
  
Hermione sighed on Draco's shoulder.  
  
It pained Draco to know how much he hurt her so much in the past. and now there was nothing he could to change it.  
  
At that moment he realized just how important the girl in his arms was.  
  
"I love you." Draco whispered softly.  
  
Hermione didn't move. She backed away from him after a minute.  
  
"Did you mean that?" Her eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
Draco nodded his head and smiled. "Would I say it like this, if I didn't mean it like that?"  
  
END????  
A/N: I know it's short but. hey!! I'm going to do a fic based on this song!!! Watch out for it. although I don't know when it's coming out yet. :)  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. and thanks for the reviews. if you guys have any comments I am very open to opinions and violent reactions. Hope to hear from y'all soon. and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
I'm thinking of making this the end of my story. what do you think?  
  
And to everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU!! 


End file.
